Hyperdimension Online
by HerculesPoirot
Summary: El juego mortal de Sword Art Online finalmente ha llegado a su fin, pero eso sólo significó el comienzo de una nueva historia. Llevado a otra dimensión, Regulus se embarcará en la aventura más grande de su vida. Junto a nuevos y viejos amigos, comenzará su viaje para restaurar la paz en esa extraña tierra... Y tratar de encontrar su camino de vuelta a casa.
1. NEW Game十, REAL Life一

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**NOTA DE EXCLUSIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, habilidades u otros elementos aquí mencionados son de mi autoría, con excepción de mis Personajes Originales, así como algunas de sus Técnicas y Habilidades. Todos los créditos corresponden a sus respectivos autores: **Kawahara Reki** en el caso de **Sword Art Online**, y **Compile Heart** junto a **Idea Factory** en el caso de **Hyperdimension Neptunia**.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

Hola a todos, y bienvenidos a mi nuevo FanFic, el segundo proyecto que he decidido llevar adelante luego de estar unos 8 años sin escribir ficción.

En este caso en particular, debo admitir que la idea de escribir algo relacionado con SAO me genera sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, siento que su mundo posee un potencial muy atractivo, tanto con Aincrad como con los demás mundos virtuales. Pero al mismo tiempo, me decepciona profundamente que el autor no explote a fondo todas las posibilidades que ofrece el mundo que creó, sólo para mostrar cuán 'increíble' es su protagonista Kirito.

Con eso en mente, decidí que si llegaba a escribir un Fic de SAO, lo haría con un personaje original, no con Kirito. Y aunque en este punto sea evidente que Kirito no me agrada, no significa que vaya a dejarlo totalmente de lado. Me guste o no, es un personaje con una fuerte influencia en el resto del elenco de SAO, así como en su mundo en general.

¿Qué me motivó a combinarlo con el mundo de Hyperdimension Neptunia? La razón más evidente es el ambiente virtual que ambas historias manejan, haciéndolas fácilmente compatibles. También debido a la insistencia de un amigo mío, gran fan de la franquicia Neptunia, quien poco a poco fue mostrándome fragmentos de los tres juegos, mangas, etc.

Y claro, como muchas veces pasa en estos casos, la inspiración obtenida al leer otros FanFics como **Sword Art: Gameindustri Saga**. Agradecimientos especiales al autor de **Hyperdimension Neptunia is Real!**, quien ha sido capaz de crear un excelente y muy divertido Fic con cambios en la historia sin llegar a perder la esencia original de Neptunia. Espero poder hacer algo similar aquí.

Ahora bien, sobre la historia. Como lo dije antes, el protagonista será un OC, y no será el único. Algunos de los personajes de SAO también harán su aparición, aunque en algunos casos puede que sea una simple mención, o una conversación corta.

Cronológicamente, esta historia comienza inmediatamente al terminar el arco de Aincrad, y justo al comienzo del Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, el cual en mi opinión posee la historia con más potencial de ser desarrollado en algo muy interesante.

Y bien, ya no pospongo más esto. Sobre el ritmo de publicaciones, podría ser cada 20-30 días... Pero conociendo mi experiencia previa, sería mejor decir que 'cuando salgan'.

Dicho lo necesario, ¡que comience la aventura!

* * *

**GUÍAS Y PUNTUACIONES:**

He aquí un listado de todas las marcas y puntuaciones que utilizaré al escribir este FanFic, para así facilitar su lectura:

***Narrativa:**  
Este texto es el de la narración. En caso de palabras o frases importantes, puedo llegar a _usar cursiva_, o en algunos casos **negrita**.

***Diálogos:**  
"Esto es un diálogo normal, usando doble comilla."  
"Sin embargo," añadió Hercules_Poirot para dejarlo en claro, "también puedo _usar cursiva_ para palabras importantes. O en el caso de acciones graves como gritos, **usar negrita**."

***Pensamientos:**  
_(Y desde el interior de mi mente les traigo la forma de escribir pensamientos. Siempre entre paréntesis, y con todo el texto en cursiva.)_

***Flashbacks:**  
『_Los Flashbacks van así, totalmente en cursiva y entre estas... Cosas, como sea que se llamen._

_No importa si están separadas por puntos o párrafos. Todo lo que esté entre estas cosas es un flashback._』

***Información del Sistema:**  
Sea para nombrar alguna habilidad del juego, como [Dual Blades], o alguna opción de los menús como [Mapas/Misiones], todas irán entre paréntesis.

***Sword Skills/Ataques:**  
Las técnicas de combate de SAO tendrán su propia marca, como en este ejemplo con «Starburst Stream». Lo mismo pasará con las técnicas de Hyperdimension Neptunia, como «Neptune Break».

***Diálogos del Sistema:**  
Aunque poco comunes, cuando aparezca alguna información dada por el sistema, lo hará de esta forma:〈Immortal Object〉

Por el momento, creo que son todos. Si llego a utilizar alguna marca nueva, actualizaré esta lista.

* * *

**Prólogo: Salto a la Tierra de Nunca Jamás ****—**** NEW_Game+,REAL_Life-**

"..."

Lentamente, él trató de abrir sus ojos.

Con su mente totalmente nublada y aturdida, lo único que podía hacer era intentar mantener sus ojos abiertos, labor que por el momento sentía que era extremadamente difícil, llegando como mucho a parpadear rápidamente.

Poco a poco su estado fue mejorando, a medida que su mente fue despejándose y sus ojos se acostumbraban a la claridad de su entorno. Si bien aún no podía mover su cuerpo, no era algo que le preocupase. Después de todo lo que había pasado, seguramente necesitaría mucho más que sólo un par de minutos para siquiera poder sentir su cuerpo.

Los segundos pasaban, y con su mente ya casi despejada por completo, el joven pudo finalmente pensar en lo que había pasado sólo instantes atrás.

_(... Es el fin, ¿verdad...?)_

A medida que esa serie de pensamientos invadían más y más su mente, lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, lo que finalmente desencadenó una serie de lágrimas.

_(Todo... Finalmente... Somos libres...)_

Lágrimas de felicidad. De esperanza. De saber que hay un futuro esperando por él.

_(No más ataques. No más monstruos. No más sac-... __**No más sacrificios**__)_

Lágrimas de tristeza. De arrepentimiento. De saber que miles no tendrán ese futuro por delante.

El joven lentamente cerró sus ojos, mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando. Y así permaneció por un largo rato, mientras en su mente repasaba todos los eventos de los últimos dos años, tal vez como una especie de ritual que lo desconectara definitivamente de esa pesadilla.

Ya habiéndose calmado, se dio cuenta que durante el tiempo que había pasado reflexionando su cuerpo había recuperado lo suficiente su sensibilidad y movilidad.

Y en ese momento, pudo sentir que algo andaba mal.

Habiendo recobrado lo suficiente el sentido del tacto, notó que la superficie sobre la cual reposaba era muy rígida. Demasiado dura para ser la cama de un hospital.

Lentamente, un aterrador pensamiento comenzó a reptar en las profundidades de su mente. Intentando alejarlo, el joven rápidamente abrió sus ojos por completo, esperando ver un techo blanco de concreto.

En su lugar, un claro y amplio firmamento se extendía ante él. Una visión que normalmente habría considerado hermosa, pero que en este momento no podía interpretar sino como algo totalmente opuesto.

El aterrador pensamiento siguió su curso, inundando su mente rápidamente.

_(No... no, no puede ser...)_

Rápidamente intentó incorporarse a pesar de la pesadez que aún sentía, desesperado por despejar la serie de incógnitas que no paraban de surgir en su mente. A pesar de los tropiezos que tuvo, y que más de una vez sus piernas intentaron rendirse, no se detuvo hasta finalmente estar completamente de pie.

Y entonces, obtuvo la respuesta a sus interrogantes.

* * *

_**Aincrad**_.

El gran castillo flotante de cien pisos, hecho de piedra y acero. Una colosal estructura que conformaba el mundo del que quizás fuese el juego más esperado de la historia, el VRMMORPG _(Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Role-Playing Game)_ _**Sword Art Online**_.

Lo que por unas horas pareció un mundo de ensueño, pronto se convirtió en la prisión y pesadilla de quienes estaban en él.

A las pocas horas de su activación, el creador de este mundo y Administrador, Kayaba Akihiko, repentinamente reunió a los 10.000 jugadores conectados para informarles que, a partir de ese instante, _estaban atrapados en el mundo que había creado_.

La opción de [Desconectarse] había desaparecido de sus Menús. Cualquier posibilidad de escape había sido suprimida.

Y lo más aterrador de todo: Si algún jugador llegase a morir en el juego, su NerveGear, el dispositivo con forma de casco que les permitía conectarse a ese entorno virtual, enviaría una señal que destruiría sus cerebros, asegurando su muerte también en el mundo real. Lo mismo pasaría si alguien en el exterior tratase de remover el NerveGear a la fuerza.

Y así, en ese 6 de Noviembre de 2022, esos 10.000 jugadores fueron forzados a participar en un juego mortal. Debían superar todos los obstáculos, liberar todos los pisos, y finalmente derrotar al Jefe Final que los esperaba en el Piso 100. Sólo entonces podrían obtener su preciada libertad.

Pronto se hizo evidente que cumplir ese objetivo sería una absoluta odisea.

Dos años habían pasado desde entonces, y más de 3.500 de ellos habían muerto. Una cifra que para muchos era imposible de tolerar. A pesar de haber completado una considerable porción del juego, muchos ya habían perdido la esperanza de llegar al final, y se habían resignado a tratar de 'seguir con sus vidas' en alguno de los múltiples pueblos que habían en los pisos ya liberados.

Pero a pesar de los sacrificios, aún existía una gran cantidad de jugadores quienes estaban decididos a terminar con la tarea impuesta por Kayaba.

_**Clearers**_.

Jugadores de élite que arriesgaban sus vidas en las líneas frontales intentando liberar nuevos pisos, intentando completar el juego.

Fuesen jugadores solitarios como el _Espadachín Negro_, o _El Ejecutor_. O gremios enteros como _Fuurinkazan_, _Caballeros de la Sangre_, _La Academia_, _El Ejército de Liberación de Aincrad_, entre muchos otros; los Clearers eran la esperanza de quienes anhelaban regresar al mundo real.

Estando ya a punto de completar tres cuartas partes del juego, un llamado realizado por el líder del gremio más grande y poderoso de Aincrad, Heathcliff de los Caballeros de la Sangre, llevó a reunirse a muchos de estos famosos gremios en lo que quizás fuese el grupo de asalto más grande de toda la historia de SAO.

Entre ellos, estaba _él_. Dieciocho años de edad. 1,76 mts de estatura. Cabello negro, ojos marrones. Uno de los pocos extranjeros atrapados en los servidores de SAO.

Su nombre en el juego era... Regulus.

* * *

**Hora Estándar de Aincrad: [7 de Noviembre de 2024, 14:53]**

**Localización: [Cuarto del Jefe del Piso 75]**

***¡klang!***

El sonido de metal chocando resonaba por todo el salón.

Sólo unos minutos atrás, ese lugar había sido el escenario de una cruenta batalla contra el Jefe del Piso 75, _The Skull Reaper_. Un asalto que unió a los mejores Clearers de Aincrad contra el que fuese hasta ese momento el enemigo más difícil del juego.

Luego de una larga lucha, el jefe había sido derrotado, cobrándose la vida de 14 personas en el proceso. Podría entenderse que semejante precio a pagar hubiese apagado los gritos de victoria y celebración de los sobrevivientes.

Sin embargo, lo que llenaba el ahora cuarto sin jefe no era una silenciosa aceptación de una agridulce victoria...

"Hah... **¡Hyaaaa!**"

... sino el sonido de un combate a muerte entre dos jugadores. Un evento que ninguno de los que fueron ese día a luchar contra el Jefe del Piso habría podido imaginar que sucediese.

***¡klang!* *swish* *thomp* *¡klaklang!***

El combate seguía con gran intensidad, ante la conmoción de sus espectadores, quienes sólo podían mirar.

_(Cómo demonios... ¿Cómo demonios pasó algo así...?)_

Entre esos espectadores 'a la fuerza' estaba Regulus, quien como uno de los 'líderes' del Gremio Clearer _La Academia_ había sido llamado por Heathcliff para participar en el gran asalto. Aunque los ojos de Regulus no dejaban de seguir cada movimiento del combate, una parte de él intentaba rechazar la serie de eventos actuales como una extraña ilusión. Después de todo, él conocía personalmente a ambos jugadores.

Kirito, una persona a la cual apreciaba como amigo, y Heathcliff, una persona a la cual apreciaba como líder, estaban tratando de matarse mutuamente.

La razón que llevó al famoso e infame por partes iguales _Espadachín Negro_, y al jugador apodado por muchos como el _Hombre de la Leyenda_, a luchar de esta forma era una tan sencilla como casi increíble.

La verdadera identidad de Heathcliff, uno de los jugadores más respetados y reverenciados... resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Kayaba Akihiko, la retorcida mente maestra tras este absurdo juego mortal.

Habiendo sido descubierto en su engaño por una sospecha de Kirito, Heathcliff tranquilamente confesó ser Kayaba, explicando que su plan original era revelar su identidad en el Piso 95 para luego transportarse al Piso 100 y esperar a los 'héroes' que llegasen a desafiarlo.

Y aunque el extraño giro de los eventos lo haría verse forzado a cumplir ese plan mucho antes de lo previsto, Kayaba Akihiko decidió hacer algo más, y darle una 'recompensa' a Kirito por haberlo descubierto.

『_"__Puedes tener un duelo uno a uno conmigo, aquí y ahora." _』

"**¡Uwaaaaaah!**"

『_"__Si ganas, el juego será eliminado inmediatamente, y todos los jugadores podrán desconectarse._

_¿Qué dices?"_ 』

La respuesta de Kirito fue evidente.

"Hah... hah...** ¡Haaaaaa!**"

A pesar de llevar poco más de cinco minutos de haber comenzado, el duelo seguía con gran intensidad. Ambos jugadores estaban decididos a terminar con su oponente, y seguir adelante con sus objetivos.

***¡klang!* *¡shrieeeeek!***

Un choque de espadas. El chirrido del acero.

***shack* *priuuu***

Un rasguño en la mejilla de Kirito. El débil pero inconfundible sonido de su barra de vida bajando.

Segundo a segundo, bloqueo a bloqueo, golpe a golpe, las Barras de HP de ambos bajaban lenta e irremediablemente hacia la zona roja, hacia el cero. Pronto la danza de acero llegaría a una conclusión.

Paralizado como todos los demás debido a la autoridad de Administrador de Kayaba, Regulus sólo podía mirar lo que quizás fuese el último combate del juego, rezando desesperadamente por la victoria de su amigo.

_(Por favor... Termina con esto... ¡Acaba con esta maldita pesadilla, Kirito!)_

Finalmente, el clímax del combate llegó. La vida de Kirito y Heathcliff había descendido en la zona roja, con sólo un golpe bien dado siendo necesario para terminar con todo.

El nivel de tensión en el salón alcanzó su límite. Tal vez como una forma de escape, Regulus pensó por un momento en cómo se sentirían los dos que empuñaban sus espadas, si incluso alguien como él estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, detenido sólo por la falta de movilidad de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces que los movimientos del combate finalmente le permitieron echarle un vistazo al rostro de Kirito y Kayaba, previamente escondidos tras la gran silueta del avatar Heathcliff.

El rostro de Kirito era una mezcla de ira, determinación, y frustración. Algo que se esperaría ver en una situación así. En cuanto a Kayaba...

_(¡...!)_

Totalmente tranquilo. A pesar de que su vida podría terminar en los próximos segundos, el rostro de Kayaba Akihiko no mostraba ninguna expresión de miedo, duda, ni nada parecido. Sólo sus ojos, fríos y determinados, eran el único reflejo de lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su mente.

La misma expresión que tenía cuando su imagen apareció en las portadas de numerosas revistas científicas años atrás. La misma expresión que tenía al revelarse como el Administrador. Una expresión que no hacía sino despertar sentimientos de odio y repulsión en quien la observase.

Y tal vez por no estar bajo la inmensa presión del combate, en ese instante la mente de Regulus lo entendió.

La ira en aumento de Kirito, y la impasividad de Kayaba.

Una combinación totalmente desastrosa, que podría hacer que el combate terminase de la peor forma.

"¡Kirito, tienes que calmarte! Si dejas que Kayaba te manipule, ¡vas a acabar perdiendo!" Regulus gritó, con todas sus fuerzas para advertirle a su amigo.

Pero, sus advertencias cayeron en oídos sordos.

Kirito estaba demasiado presionado por la situación actual como para poder entender la advertencia de Regulus.

"¡Kirito! ¡Tienes que-!"

Pero, ya era demasiado tarde.

"**«The Eclipse»**"

Habiendo perdido el control, Kirito decidió activar la Sword Skill de más alto nivel de [Dual Blades]. Un devastador combo de 27 golpes que en otras circunstancias habría significado su victoria.

Pero al juzgar por la siniestra sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Kayaba, esta no sería una de esas.

_(Oh no... __**¡NO!**__)_

El terror rápidamente se apoderó de Regulus al entender la gravedad de la situación. Como creador de SAO, era evidente que Kayaba Akihiko conocía a la perfección todas y cada una de las Sword Skills que existían en el juego. Fue por esa misma razón que al comienzo Kirito no había utilizado ninguna para atacarlo.

Pero esa lógica pronto fue superada por la ira y el miedo a que Kayaba tuviese un as oculto bajo la manga.

Una vez que una Sword Skill es activada, es imposible detenerla. Sólo un jugador era capaz de hacerlo, pero no era ninguno de los que estaban luchando en ese momento.

Ahora, todo lo que quedaba para los que estaban en ese salón era ver cómo cada uno de los golpes de Kirito era bloqueado por el gran escudo de Kayaba.

Diecisiete. Dieciocho. Diecinueve. Sólo era cuestión de segundos para que todo terminase.

_(Muévete... ¡Muévete! __**¡MALDITA SEA, TENGO QUE MOVEME! ¡AAAAAAAHH!**__)_

Pero, esa acción fue inútil.

El sistema, el mismo que impedía a Kirito librarse de la trampa en la que se había convertido su técnica, y el mismo que impedía a Regulus moverse para cambiar el resultado del combate, aplastó por completo cualquier esperanza que hubiese surgido en los Clearers.

Veintiséis. Veintisiete. The Eclipse había terminado sin lograr conectar ningún golpe en Kayaba. Con el Proceso de Enfriamiento que seguía a la activación de cualquier técnica, ahora Kirito estaba totalmente con la guardia baja, esperando cual condenado a muerte el golpe de gracia de su oponente.

"Kirit-"

"**¡KIRITO-KUN!**"

***¡shack!***

_(... ¿Eh?)_

Por un momento, fue como si el mundo entero se congelase.

Kirito, con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa.

Kayaba, con su espada en un ángulo bajo, habiendo completado su ataque mortal.

Y también... _ella_. La persona más importante en la vida de Kirito.

_(... ¿Asuna...-kun?)_

Asuna, segunda al mando de los Caballeros de la Sangre, apodada _El Destello_. De algúna forma, Asuna había logrado moverse aún con el status de parálisis que tenía...

***priuuuuu***

... interceptando el ataque de Kayaba con su propio cuerpo.

El resultado fue evidente. En sólo un par de segundos, su ya de por sí baja barra de vida descendió por completo, hasta desvanecerse.

El cuerpo de Asuna comenzó a emitir un leve resplandor. Una señal conocida por todos. Una señal que precedía a la muerte de un jugador.

Kirito no perdió tiempo, sujetándola rápidamente entre sus brazos. Su rostro era la viva imagen de la desesperación, musitándole algo a Asuna mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su rostro.

_(¿Cómo... pasó algo así...? La parálisis... El Administrador... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo...?)_

Kirito le musitó algo a Asuna con una voz muy débil como para ser escuchada por alguno de los espectadores. La respuesta de Asuna fue igual de débil. Y entonces...

... el resplandor de su cuerpo aumento, estallando en cientos de fragmentos que pronto se desvanecieron en el aire.

_(Ah... Qué... A-ah...)_

La mente de Regulus estaba en un caos total. Contra todo pronóstico, el todopoderoso sistema había sido sobrepasado. Pero esto no trajo esperanza para los jugadores, ni una oportunidad de salvación. Asuna estaba muerta. Y seguramente Kirito también moriría en los próximos segundos.

Ahora, sólo la desesperanza invadía aquél gran salón.

_**"****Este 'juego'... es demasiado cruel."**_

_(... ¿Eh?)_

"Menuda sorpresa. No recuerdo haber creado una forma de negar la parálisis por ti mismo."

Kayaba Akihiko seguía ahí. Su fría expresión había cambiado por una de sorpresa y alegría, como la de un niño que acabase de descubrir algo interesante. Para él, la muerte de Asuna fue sólo eso... Algo interesante qué observar.

Tomando el arma que había dejado Asuna, Kirito se puso de pie una vez más. Pero, era evidente que esto no significaba la reanudación del combate.

Sus pasos eran lentos y torpes, y los movimientos que hacía ni siquiera podían considerarse ataques.

_(Kirito... Tienes que... No, no no no. No hay forma de que él...)_

"Hah..." ***kling***

Con un suspiro y un giro de su espada, Kayaba desarmó a Kirito de su arma más confiable, Elucidator.

_(...)_

Regulus lo entendió.

En el momento que Kayaba asestó ese golpe, el combate había terminado.

Que Kirito aún tuviese vida, o el arma de Asuna en sus manos, eran simples nimiedades. El combate ya había terminado.

Ahora, sólo quedaba observar como...

***schplook***

... Kirito era apuñalado por Kayaba Akihiko.

"..."

Sólo serían necesarios cuatro segundos para que su vida bajase a cero. Pero aun así, esos cuatro segundos se sintieron como una eternidad.

_(... Kayaba...)_

Regulus lentamente empezó a llorar, con su mirada fija en la cruel mente maestra y en su amigo. Una mezcla de tristeza e ira rápidamente comenzó a invadirlo.

_(Tengo que hacer algo... Ese maldito... ¡No puedo dejar que ese maldito bastardo se vaya así nada más!)_

_**"****Este 'juego' debe terminar aquí y ahora, aún si debo..."**_

_(¿...?)_

_**"****No... Parece que no será necesario que haga algo..."**_

_(Otra vez... ¿De dónde viene esa v-?)_

Regulus no logró terminar ese pensamiento. Algo mucho más importante tomó por completo su atención.

"Todavía no..."

Su vida ya había bajado a cero. El sistema lo había declarado muerto.

"_... Todavía... no..._"

Su cuerpo ya comenzaba a emanar el resplandor del final. Pero aun así,

Kirito seguía luchando.

_(¿Qué...?)_

Ante la atónita mirada de todos los presentes, incluyendo a Kayaba, Kirito lentamente alzó la confiable ropera que una vez perteneciera a Asuna...

"A... **¡AAAAAAAARGH!**"

***schplook***

Y apuñaló a Kayaba Akihiko justo en el pecho.

_(...)_

¿Qué habrá pasado por la mente de Kayaba en esos instantes? Sólo una sonrisa era la única pista que los demás podrían tener sobre los últimos momentos del Administrador.

Habiendo terminado, Kirito simplemente se limitó a mirar la espada ropera en su mano, antes de emitir una leve sonrisa.

Y entonces, como sucedió con Asuna, los cuerpos de ambos emitieron un intenso resplandor, antes de convertirse en miles de pequeños fragmentos.

Los fragmentos de luz lentamente se alzaron en el aire, más allá del cuarto del jefe, más allá del Piso 75.

Recorriendo todo Aincrad, los fragmentos volaban al mismo tiempo que una voz emitía un mensaje.

**〈****Hoy 7 de Noviembre a las 2:55, el juego ha sido completado.****〉**

"Ah..."

**〈****El juego ha sido completado.****〉**

"**¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!**"

Con un grito de tristeza de Regulus, el juego mortal llamado Sword Art Online, llegó a su final.

* * *

**Hora Estándar de Aincrad: [7 de Noviembre de 2024, 15:00]**

**Localización: [?]**

_**"****Hah... Pensar que cuando finalmente encontré individuos con potencial, resultó en algo así."**_

_**"****En verdad lamentable..."**_

...

_**"****No... ¿¡Qué significa esto!?"**_

"_**Incomprensible..."**_

...

_**"****Pero, tal vez pueda..."**_

_**"****..."**_

...

_**"****Mis más sinceras disculpas, jovencito.**_

_**Pero, me temo que tu viaje aún no termina."**_

...

* * *

**Hora Estándar Desconocida: [Fecha Desconocida]**

**Localización: [?]**

Kayaba Akihiko había sido derrotado. Sword Art Online había sido eliminado.

Al menos, eso es lo último que Regulus recordaba, luego de hacer un recorrido por sus memorias.

Y sin embargo, nada había cambiado.

Su aspecto era exactamente el mismo que tenía al momento de entrar al cuarto del jefe.

Sus ropas eran las mismas, el mismo atuendo que él había comprado en una famosa tienda del juego.

"Esto no puede estar pasando..."

Nada había cambiado.

"Por qué... Por qué por qué por qué... **¿¡POR QUÉEEEEE!?**"

La realidad ya era irrefutable a estas alturas.

Él aún estaba en un entorno virtual.

_(¿¡Por qué está pasando esto!? ¿¡Aún estoy en Aincrad!? No, no. Kayaba fue derrotado, ¡yo lo vi, lo vi morir! Entonces...)_

"... ¿Fue un engaño? ¿El que pudiese ser derrotado en ese combate, no fue más que una mentira...?"

Regulus rápidamente miro en todas direcciones, tratando de buscar algún signo de la despreciable mente maestra, o de quienes estaban con él. Pero estando en el fondo de lo que parecía ser un cráter de al menos dos metros de profundidad, no era mucho lo que podía ver.

"¿Estoy en un hueco? No, antes que todo, esto definitivamente no es el salón de The Skull Reaper... ¿Acaso es el Piso 76? ¿Y dónde estarán los demás?"

Regulus alzó su mirada, intentando ver más allá del borde del cráter.

"¡Dahlia!" Regulus llamó a gritos a sus amigos que estuvieron en el asalto "¡Arjún! ¡Agil! ¡Miyano! ¡Klavier! ¡Kirit-! Ah..."

_(Es cierto... Kirito está...)_

Por un instante, los ojos de Regulus se humedecieron, al recordar las dos muertes que presenció minutos atrás.

Sin embargo, no dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a invadirlo. Rápidamente se secó los ojos con la manga de su camisa.

_(... Vas a pagar por esto...)_

La tristeza fue rápidamente reemplazada por otro sentimiento.

_(Kayaba Akihiko... Rata traidora y mentirosa... Te buscaré, te encontraré, y con mis propias manos te mataré... No me importa cuánto tiempo me tome llegar a tu Piso 100, voy a llegar, __**¡voy a llegar y entonces te haré sentir el sufrimiento de todos los que murieron por tu maldita culpa!**__)_

"Hah... hah... Tengo que calmarme." Regulus respiró profundamente por algunos segundos, sujetando su rostro con una mano.

_(No importa cuánta ira sienta, no cambiará el hecho de que estoy a 24 pisos de él. Tengo que mantener la calma, confirmar mi posición, y llevar las noticias de lo que pasó en el cuarto del jefe.)_

"Sólo espero que... ese bastardo de Kayaba no esté intentando eliminarnos a todos para esconder lo que pasó..." Dijo Regulus, mientras trepaba fuera del enorme cráter. "Ah, al fin. Ojalá que esté en un lugar conocido."

Finalmente pudiendo ver lo que lo rodeaba, vio que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una extensa pradera. Campos de verde se combinaban con árboles frondosos para dar un hermoso espectáculo natural a la vista.

"Si esto es el Piso 76," Dijo Regulus, tratando de mirar en varias direcciones, "debo admitir que es más hermoso que cualquier otro... pi... _¿eh?_"

Y cuando miró hacia una dirección en particular, todos sus pensamientos y acciones pararon en seco.

"... ¿Qué?"

En una dirección la pradera rápidamente cedía para dar paso a lo que parecía ser una ciudad. Pero no era como ninguna otra que hubiese visto en Aincrad.

Su tamaño era fácilmente comparable al de la ciudad más grande de Aincrad, la _Ciudad del Comienzo_ del Piso 1. Aunque esta medía aproximadamente unos 16 kilómetros cuadrados, Regulus sentía que muy probablemente la ciudad frente a sus ojos fuese aún más extensa.

"..."

Pero, lo que realmente dejo a Regulus sin aliento no era el tamaño de la ciudad, sino su estructura.

Una enorme metrópolis futurista de acero y vidrio, con edificios modernos de numerosas formas y diseños en todas direcciones. En varias partes se veían calles y avenidas asfaltadas, entremezclándose con el ambiente urbano.

Y por encima de todo, un gigantesco rascacielos en el centro de la ciudad, más alto que ningún otro edificio cercano. Una estructura que seguramente muchos habrían calificado como una maravilla arquitectónica moderna.

Sí. La ciudad entera podía ser descrita con esas tres palabras: _Maravilla arquitectónica moderna_... **Moderna**.

_(... ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Esto, ¿esto es el Piso 76...?)_

Regulus intentó analizar con detalle su situación actual.

_(Hasta ahora Aincrad ha tenido una gran variedad de terrenos. Pero todos eran con temática medieval, incluso más antigua. Nunca había visto una ciudad tan 'moderna' como esa...)_

En ese momento, un pequeño icono con forma de sobre comenzó a titilar frente a él, al mismo tiempo que un característico sonido del sistema lo acompañaba.

_(¿Un mensaje...?)_

Durante algunos segundos Regulus simplemente se limitó a mirar el icono de [Mensaje Nuevo] que había aparecido. Aunque era normal que recibiese constantemente mensajes de los miembros de su gremio, por algún motivo tenía un muy mal presentimiento de lo que encontraría al presionar el ícono.

Finalmente, decidió que nada cambiaría si sólo se quedaba mirando. Con algo de cautela Regulus accionó el icono, esperando que el mensaje tuviese alguna noticia o información que le ayudase a entender lo que estaba pasando.

"_Rabehlarp_..." Regulus susurró suavemente el nombre del remitente.

_(Jamás había escuchado ese nombre... ¿Será un nuevo recluta en La Academia?)_

Intentando confirmar si se trataba de una solicitud de reclutamiento, fijó su atención en la sección de 'Asunto'.

Y entonces...

"... ¿Eh?"

... lo que leyó fue algo que jamás hubiese podido imaginar encontrarse en un mensaje.

**[Asunto: SAO terminó. Bienvenido a Gamindustri.]**

"Qué significa esto... SAO... ¿_SAO terminó_? Entonces..."

Su mirada volvió a fijarse en la metrópolis que se veía en la distancia.

"_¿Dónde demonios estoy...?_"

* * *

**:::**

**Hyperdimension Neptunia × Sword Art Online**

**Hyperdimension Online**

**Loading...**

**Continuará****…**

**:::**

* * *

**ANEXO**

**INFORMACIÓN DE JUGADOR: Regulus**

**Datos Personales:**

***Nombre de Pila:** ?  
***Fecha de Nacimiento:** 03 de Agosto de 2006.  
***Edad:** 18 años.  
***Signo Zodiacal:** Leo.  
***Estatura:** 1,76 cm.  
***Color de Cabello:** Negro.  
***Color de Ojos:** Marrones.  
***Pasatiempos:** Leer, Escuchar Música.  
***Parientes:  
**(Madre)  
(Hermana Menor)

**Datos de Sword Art Online:**

***Nombre de Jugador:** Regulus

***Nivel:** 94

***HP:** 18200

***Gremio:  
**_**La Academia  
**_

***Posición en el Gremio:  
**_Fundador / 'Líder'  
_

***Equipamiento:  
**[Desconocido]

***Skills:**

**Weapon Skills:**

**One-Handed Straight Sword: **Mastered  
******One-Handed Curved Blade: **Mastered  
******Katana: **789/1000  
******Martial Arts: **Mastered  
******Blade Throwing: **672/1000

**Combat Skills:**

**Parry:** 835/1000  
**Battle Healing:** Mastered  
**Mental Switch _(Unique Skill)_:**

**Passive Skills:**

**Tracking:** 985/1000  
**Sprint:** 693/1000  
**Extended Weight Limit:** Mastered

**Non-Combat Skills:**

**Musical Instrument:** Mastered

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y con esto terminamos el Prólogo.

Seguramente les habrá aburrido un poco el hecho de que gran parte haya sido un resumen del último combate entre Kirito y Heathcliff, pero sentí que era necesario mostrar lo que mi OC, Regulus, vio y sintió en esos momentos. Como habrán podido suponer, Regulus es amigo (O al menos conocido) de Kirito y Asuna, por lo que sus 'muertes' tendrán un impacto en sus decisiones en los próximos Capítulos.

Además, estoy escribiendo este Fic tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que quienes decidan leerlo sólo conozcan una de las dos historias (SAO, o Neptunia). Para evitar confusiones en la trama, trataré de explicar las bases de ambos mundos de la manera más sencilla posible, para que así puedan disfrutar los elementos de ambas historias en unión.

Por un momento pensé en crear un 'Capítulo' adicional exclusivo para las estadísticas de juego de Regulus, el cual iría actualizando cada vez que algo nuevo saliese. Pero creo que sería algo incómodo para los lectores tener que regresar a ese Capítulo cada vez que quieran saber qué significan las habilidades de Regulus, o qué tipo de armas obtuvo.

Es por eso que decidí hacerlo como una sección aparte al final de algunos Capítulos. Cada vez que una nueva habilidad/arma aparezca incluirá una descripción detallada de qué es/cómo funciona. Otros detalles serán mencionados por el propio Regulus a lo largo de la historia.

Por favor no olviden dejar comentarios sobre este fanfic. No tengo problemas en recibir críticas de cualquier tipo… Excepto los comentarios trolls. Esos serán ignorados.

Este es HerculesPoirot, que se despide. Hasta la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Fantasy Landscape

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

**NOTA DE EXCLUSIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD:**

Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, habilidades u otros elementos aquí mencionados son de mi autoría, con excepción de mis Personajes Originales, así como algunas de sus Técnicas y Habilidades. Todos los créditos corresponden a sus respectivos autores: **Kawahara Reki** en el caso de **Sword Art Online**, y **Compile Heart** junto a **Idea Factory** en el caso de **Hyperdimension Neptunia**.

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

Aquí estamos de nuevo, continuando la historia de Regulus en el extraño mundo de 'Gamindustri'. Ya a partir de este punto la historia irá por completo tras Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Sin embargo, pueden esperar muchas variaciones con respecto a la historia original.

Pero antes de comenzar, quisiera agradecerle a todos los que leyeron esta historia; recibí visitas de muchos lugares del mundo, algunos totalmente inesperados. Agradecimientos especiales a **Gajeel Redfox Crossover Fan** por su review, y espero ver más de tus opiniones en el futuro.

También quiero hacer una **pequeña aclaratoria sobre el título del Capítulo anterior**, viendo que ahora que hay dos publicados podrán ver su nombre en la ComboBox.

El nombre del Capítulo en sí es **NEW_Game+,REAL_Life-**. Un nombre que indica cómo un nuevo 'juego' acaba de comenzar para Regulus, uno que lo aleja de su 'vida real'. Sin embargo, por algún motivo _no reconoce el símbolo de sumatoria en el título_, y simplemente hace como si no estuviera ahí. Dado que ese símbolo es importante para el título, decidí utilizar algo que fuese lo más parecido posible, y que FF reconociera: Kanjis.

Es por eso que decidí usar los kanjis de 'diez' (十), y luego para no desentonar reemplacé el signo menos por el kanji de 'uno' (一). Es una solución burda, pero a lo lejos se ve efectiva, por lo que decidí tomarla. Así que no se confundan: Aunque en realidad son kanjis, aquí los uso para que representen signos matemáticos.

Dicho esto, el Capítulo...

* * *

**:::**

**Acto 01: Oratorio de las Diosas**

**Loading...**

**:::**

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Las Reglas del Nuevo Mundo ****— Fantasy_Landscape.**

**Hora Estándar Desconocida: [Fecha Desconocida]**

**Localización: [?]**

_SAO terminó. Bienvenido a Gamindustri._

Por más que Regulus intentaba comprender el sentido de esa frase, le era imposible hacerlo.

_('SAO terminó'... Entonces, ¿mi memoria no me engaña? Pero, si en verdad es así, ¿por qué sigo teniendo mi ropa y equipamiento? ¿Y qué demonios es 'Gamindustri'?)_

Con cada segundo que pasaba aumentaba el número de preguntas, y la situación se iba haciendo más y más extraña.

Intentando dilucidar su situación, Regulus comenzó a leer lenta y detenidamente el extraño mensaje.

* * *

_De: Rabehlarp._

_Asunto: SAO terminó. Bienvenido a Gamindustri._

_Antes que todo, debo disculparme por la forma tan 'violenta' en que llegaste a este mundo. Originalmente había planeado transportarte directamente al lugar donde me encuentro, pero la inestabilidad entre dimensiones generó múltiples fallas técnicaS._

_TRataré de explicarte en resumeN tu situación aCtual. Por favor, aSegúRate de leer este mENSaje en su totaLidad antes de EMItir un juicio o toMar Una decisiónnnnn._

_PriMEro, lAmeNto inFormARte qUe ya No T eNcueNtras ni eN el 'munDo virTual' conocido cOMo Sword Art Online, ni eeen la tieRRA que COnocEs coMo 'mndo reAl'. En eSTos mOMeNTos esstás EN laS aFUEras d Planeptune, unA naaaación uBicAda en l suBContiNEnte 'Gamindustri'. Comm PoDrás cOmpREnDEr, sss trAta dEe unn diMENsión commmpletttammennnnntete dIsTInta y lEjANa a lllla tu_▉_a._

_GaMMinduSTri _▉▉_tá PasssANDo N etoss mOmnTOs pOr u_▉_a CrisIS sssin preCedEntttes. L sit_▉_aciÒn ha llgd A ttal pUntO qu_▉_ mm hA fORZaDo a BUscar a_▉_uDa eN tIErras leeeejaanaaaaas, inclso SI e_▉_o sigNIficAba buSCAr ENN oTRasss d_▉_m_▉_ns_▉▉_n_▉_s._

_FuE durraNte u_▉_A d misss búsQuuueDAs q_▉▉_ dEScUbRí eL 'mUnDO vir-Al' de SWOrd _▉_rt OnLLLLine. PeRo annntEs de qUe puDIEesse conTAcTAr _▉_ allllgnO De steeeedEs, _▉_l juego tERMiNó prem-turam-te. Y cuAN_▉_o memememe diSPo_▉_ía a segu-r cOoOOon MI Bú_▉_QU_▉_da, noT_▉_ gr-es ir_▉▉▉▉_llllaAaaA-dADesss eEen a_▉_ggggg prOo-esss_▉_s d- dESc_▉_n_▉▉_ión DE l_▉_s u_▉▉▉▉_r_▉_os. S-n sAbbb -é hAC3r, _▉_ s_▉_l- ccc sEGunndos p- reaCCccion_▉_r, DeCidí tOMaar lss dAToS d-l p_▉▉▉_er jUGAdddor c yo noMBr- _▉_uBi3s3 vISt- a-s... y ssssnTo dEC_▉_r q- Tú fUIStE elllll gAN_▉_dooor d e l_▉_ lOTerrría._

_P3rr_▉_na p- tRAt_▉▉_ u siTUAc_▉▉_ciónnn -o- uNN cHIsTe. _▉_n v3-ad l_▉▉_e-0 h_▉_BE_▉_t3 tRAíd0 _▉_ la fUERzA Y s-n h_▉▉_e_▉_ c000 ns_▉▉_tAdo - oPIn_▉▉_n. PuEDEssSs 0dIAr_▉_e po- mANTEneRt33 leJOs d- tu hOgAR -n d3-é_▉_ dEL f1NAl _▉▉_ Sw0Rd A- ONnliNE, p3-O sstttt_▉_y spuesta a -nFRRRRRt_▉_r es_▉_ 0dIo p_▉r_ le bi)ennn D3 m_▉_ t_▉▉▉_ra. REALMENNNNNNNNNNNNNTE n3CESitAm_▉_s _▉_3 _▉_u a-._

_P_▉▉_a p0d'r hABLarrrr s_▉_br_▉_ es-, v_▉_ a llllla T00rrE Neppp de PL_▉_nep_▉▉_UN3. Es el e_▉▉▉_iciiiii- máS _▉▉_to _▉▉_ t0dAAA - c&udddAd, a_▉▉_ -e _▉_s fáCILLLLLLm_▉▉_t3 r_▉_c00000noc_▉▉_le. Unnnn v3_▉_ allÍ dirí-t- al 'B_▉_5iliCOm' y re-te c0nnn _▉▉_ ORRRác_▉_l00 llAMa-a 'HISTOIREeee'. E_▉▉_a t d-_▉_ másssss d3ta_▉▉▉▉_ s0bbbb-e GAm_▉▉_dusssttttttri, _▉▉_ si-iónnn a_▉_ f_▉_nALLLL _▉_e S_▉▉▉▉_ Arrrrrt on-n3, y la _▉▉▉▉▉▉_ p- lA cuUAl fu_▉▉▉_e ll_▉_m-o. D3ppppe_▉▉▉_rá en- d tIiIiIII dECId- _▉▉_ Acccc-_▉▉-_s 0 NN _▉▉▉_d-RrrRrn0s._

_Nu_▉▉▉▉▉_ntttt3 t- p_▉_- d_▉▉▉▉▉▉_as -0r _▉_sss_▉_a _▉▉_tu_▉_ci_▉▉_, YyYY e-r_▉_ q_▉▉▉▉▉_guuuu3s c_▉▉_ b- A _▉_a T0r_▉_e NEp._

_R_▉▉_e-l-r_▉

* * *

_(...)_

Veinte minutos habían pasado desde el momento en que Regulus había comenzado a leer la primera línea del mensaje.

Para entonces, ya lo había leído de punta a punta al menos siete veces. Pero aun así, su mente seguía igual de confundida.

_(Esto es demasiado extraño... El mensaje comienza bien, pero a medida que avanza va teniendo más y más fallas. Ya al final el texto está tan corrupto, que no puedo entender absolutamente nada de lo que está escrito...)_

Regulus intentó recordar si había ocurrido algún incidente en Aincrad donde un texto llegara a tener errores o fallas. El resultado fue cero.

Fuese lo que fuese, era la primera vez que le sucedía a un jugador de SAO.

_(No tiene caso tratar de entender el texto de los dos últimos párrafos, sólo acabaría perdiendo mi tiempo. Pero, lo que aparece en los demás...)_

Su atención nuevamente se enfocó en los párrafos que aún eran legibles, intentando obtener la más mínima pista sobre su situación.

A medida que iba repasando las piezas de información que había logrado extraer del mensaje corrupto, el rostro de Regulus se ensombrecía más y más.

_**Ya no te encuentras en Sword Art Online. Tampoco en el 'mundo real'.**_

Sus manos, apretadas como puños, comenzaban lentamente a tornarse rojas por la presión con la que las cerraba.

_**Esto es Planeptune. Ubicada en Gamindustri.**_

_(Qué significa esto...)_

_**Es una dimensión distinta a la tuya.**_

_(¿Qué me estás tratando de decir...?)_

_**Gamindustri está en medio de una crisis sin precedentes. La situación me ha forzado a buscar ayuda en otras partes.**_

_(¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo...?)_

_**Buscando, descubrí el mundo de Sword Art Online. Pero antes de poder contactarlos, el juego terminó.**_

_(Entonces, era cierto... Kayaba Akihiko murió, y el juego fue completado.)_

_**Decidí tomar los datos de un jugador.**_

_(... Qué hiciste.)_

_**Tú fuiste el ganador de la lotería.**_

_(Cómo pudiste...)_

_**Tu situación... un chiste.**_

_(... No.)_

_**Te traje a la fuerza.**_

_(...)_

_**Puedes odiarme por mantenerte lejos de tu hogar.**_

"... ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué yo...?_"

Ya en este punto la ira de Regulus estaba llegando a su límite. Su respiración era agitada, y sus puños ya se habían tornado levemente blancos por la falta de sangre.

La gran montaña de dudas poco a poco comenzaba a encontrar sus respuestas. Pero esas respuestas traían una realidad en la que Regulus jamás hubiese querido estar.

_(Es así, ¿verdad...?_

_Sword Art Online terminó. __Pero yo... __**sigo atrapado en algún otro juego.**__)_

"... A-... **¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

Regulus gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Un grito de absoluta frustración e ira. Cayendo lentamente de rodillas, no pudo sino comenzar a golpear el suelo con fuerza.

Una vez más, alguien había decidido tomar su vida y utilizarla en una situación absurda. Sin preguntas. Sin consideración. Sólo limitándose a darle la información básica, y dejarlo a su suerte.

"Maldita sea... **¡MALDITA SEA! ¿¡POR QUÉ TIENE QUE PASARME ESTO!? ¿¡POR QUÉ DE NUEVO!?**"

Regulus golpeó el suelo una y otra vez, al mismo tiempo que lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Durante dos años se había esforzado, luchado contra el miedo a morir, superado incontables pruebas, y enfrentado a aterradores monstruos. Todo, todo por el bien de regresar a casa.

Y ahora, todo eso había sido tomado por algún nuevo Amo del Juego... y simplemente pisoteado.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que Regulus finalmente se calmase lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar y de golpear el suelo. Lentamente se sentó con sus rodillas cruzadas llevándose las manos a la cabeza, mientras trataba de calmar su mente para comenzar a pensar en lo que haría de ahí en adelante.

Toda esa patraña de 'otra dimensión', 'Gamindustri' y demás, sonaba como la trama cliché de algún videojuego mediocre: Un mundo en problemas, algún sabio decidido a encontrar ayuda, y el héroe que llega de tierras lejanas para traer paz derrotando a los demonios. En circunstancias normales Regulus no tendría problema en jugar un videojuego así. Seguramente incluso lo disfrutaría.

Pero definitivamente no en una situación donde es arrastrado en contra de su voluntad, sin posibilidad de escape.

_(Escape... Un momento. Si SAO terminó, ¡entonces tal vez...!)_

Rápidamente decidió abrir su Menú del Juego, esperando que tal vez la opción de [Desconectarse] estuviese ahí ahora que SAO había terminado. La probabilidad era extremadamente pequeña, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, el [Menú] apareció frente a él como una pantalla en medio del aire... Y casi de inmediato, notó que algo andaba mal.

A simple vista el Menú parecía ser el mismo de siempre, pero al mirarlo detenidamente se podía observar cómo ciertas partes repentinamente se distorsionaban un poco, como si se tratara de un fenómeno de 'interferencia' que ocurría con los monitores antiguos.

La distorsión era muy suave y duraba menos de un segundo, con un intervalo de ocurrencia relativamente bajo; pero el simple hecho de que apareciese algo así era suficiente para preocupar a Regulus, pues estaba totalmente seguro que nadie nunca reportó un fenómeno similar en los dos años de juego.

A pesar de lo extraño de la situación, Regulus rápidamente se dirigió a la categoría más baja del menú, [Configuración/Menú-Principal].

Como lo esperaba, la opción de [Desconectarse] no estaba, sólo quedando su cuadro en blanco.

"Hah..." _(Bueno, debí haberlo supuesto. No había forma de que esto se solucionase de manera tan sencilla... Pero, esa interferencia me está molestando. No me gusta para nada.)_

Regulus miró detenidamente la categoría donde estaba. Nuevamente, la interferencia aparecía de vez en cuando. Débil, pero ahí estaba.

"... Mejor reviso el menú de punta a punta. Aprovecharé también para chequear qué objetos y dinero tengo."

Regresando a la raíz del menú, Regulus comenzó cuidadosamente a explorar cada categoría, con sus respectivos sub-menús. En cada parte dejaba pasar un tiempo de espera, tratando de ver si la misteriosa 'interferencia' ocurría con mayor o menor incidencia en alguna categoría en particular.

Luego de cumplido su objetivo, Regulus repasó mentalmente todos y cada uno de los problemas que consiguió en su menú.

Al seleccionar alguna [Categoría], podía ocurrir una ligera pausa desde el momento en que pulsaba el ícono hasta que finalmente las opciones de la categoría eran desplegadas. Esto era algo que ocurría totalmente al azar.

La categoría de [Amigos/Gremio] tenía sus propios asuntos. El sub-menú de [Amigos] estaba completamente vacío, a pesar de que Regulus tenía una lista considerable. Lo mismo pasaba con el sub-menú de [Gremio], no había ninguna información de su preciado gremio, La Academia.

Pero en lugar de sentirse molesto o preocupado al ver esto, Regulus sintió un poco de alegría. No bastaba para ser una prueba contundente, pero podía ser un indicativo de que sus amigos no fueron arrastrados hacia esta situación.

Donde sí había problemas era en la categoría de [Mapas/Misiones]. Al abrirla, vio que no era posible acceder al sub-menú de [Mapa de Campo], por lo que no podría tener una visión más amplia del lugar donde se encontraba. Los otros dos sub-menús estaban peor: El de [Mapa de Calabozos] y el de [Misiones] tenían un tiempo de carga que parecía interminable.

Sin embargo, lo más grave estaba en la categoría que quizás fuese la más importante en esos momentos, [Inventario/Equipamiento].

Los tres sub-menús, [Equipamiento], [Objetos] y [Skills] tenían una 'interferencia' que era superior a cualquier otra categoría o sub-menú, por no mencionar que esta era constante e indetenible. El sub-menú de [Skills] en particular estaba completamente corrupto, al punto de haber tenido que salirse del [Menú] y volver a entrar.

Además, muchos de los preciados objetos y armas que Regulus tenía estaban corruptos, como si fuesen archivos a medio descargar. Otros simplemente habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

"Esto es grave... Es muchísimo peor de lo que me había imaginado." Regulus recorrió una y otra vez los sub-menús, tratando de evaluar los daños y las pérdidas. "Aún tengo varias de mis pociones, pero perdí casi todos mis cristales. Mi ropa está casi intacta, aunque realmente no me alegra mucho... No, _lo realmente grave es_..."

Sus ojos se afinaron mientras veía el gran desastre que era su sub-menú de [Armas].

"No están... _Mis 'Diez Espadas' no están..._"

Las armas más valiosas y poderosas que Regulus había obtenido a lo largo de dos años en Aincrad, fruto de alianzas, regalos de queridos amigos y, en más de la mitad de los casos, de misiones donde casi pierde la vida. Aún si sólo eran datos en un juego, Regulus había llegado a sentir algo de orgullo al poseerlas.

Pero por encima de todo, eran una garantía de victoria. De que podría superar cualquier obstáculo.

_(No sólo fue ese mensaje, sino todo mi menú... ¿Acaso será obra de quien sea que me haya puesto en esta situación...? No, no tiene caso pensar en algo que seguramente no tiene respuesta.)_

"Hah..." Con un gran suspiro, Regulus comenzó a buscar en su sub-menú de [Objetos] la mejor espada que hubiese sobrevivido a la corrupción de datos.

"'Gladius Blade', eh..." _(Lo recuerdo. Fue un regalo de ese forjador, Franz.)_ "Es de buen nivel, aunque no tiene ninguna mejora... Bueno, al menos es mejor que una simple 'Bronze Sword'."

Seleccionándola, Regulus cerró su menú e intentó incorporarse para dar comienzo a su nuevo viaje para-nada-deseado.

"Bueno, mejor comienzo a-**¡AH!**"

Pero, apenas trató de apoyarse en sus manos para levantarse, sintió algo extraño.

"¿Eh...? ¿Qué fue eso...?"

Regulus miró extrañado sus manos, apoyadas en el suelo.

"Veamos de nuevo..." Cuidadosamente, trató de repetir sus movimientos anteriores. "¡Ugh! ¡Otra vez! ¿Qué es esta sensación tan desagradable?"

Definitivamente era extraño. Por un lado, Regulus estaba seguro de que nunca sintió algo así mientras estuvo en Aincrad. Pero por otro lado, algo en lo profundo de su mente le decía que era una sensación conocida.

"... No puede ser."

Regulus miró con total detenimiento sus manos. Y fue entonces que lo notó.

Sus puños, en especial al comienzo de sus dedos, habían comenzado a tornarse levemente amoratados.

Al apretar sus manos, la 'sensación desagradable' regresaba, aunque con menor intensidad.

Juzgando todo eso, sólo había una respuesta. Una tan sencilla que cualquier persona normal habría comprendido al instante.

Pero, para alguien que había estado desconectado del mundo real por dos años, era una respuesta casi ilógica.

"¿Acaso es... dolor?" Regulus miraba sus manos con una expresión de incredulidad total, casi como si éstas no fuesen parte del cuerpo que él conocía. "_¿Estoy... sintiendo dolor?_"

_(No sólo eso... Mis manos, mis manos están reflejando el daño que me hice al golpear el suelo.)_

Esta vez con algo más de cuidado, logró incorporarse.

"La tecnología debe haber avanzado mucho más de lo que me había imaginado en los últimos dos años si los juegos ya tienen la capacidad de simular heridas y daño a este nivel..." Regulus no dejaba de mirar sus manos, esta vez algo impresionado.

_(Pero... Esto podría convertirse en un serio inconveniente. Luego de dos años me he vuelto mucho más sensible al dolor. Y si los monstruos de este juego tienen mazas grandes o espadas, el daño a mi Barra de HP no será de lo único que tenga que preocuparme.)_

"Hah... No hay nada más que pueda hacer aquí, en medio del campo. Mejor comienzo a moverme ya."

Con un largo suspiro, finalmente decidió empezar su camino hacia la misteriosa gran ciudad, meditando sobre sus problemas actuales.

_(Primero que todo, necesito saber cuál es la diferencia entre este juego y Sword Art Online; si la 'meta final' es llegar a un sitio determinado, o vencer a algún 'jefe final', o incluso ambos. ¿Qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer aquí? ¿Aún conservo mis habilidades de SAO?)_

Habiendo recuperado la compostura, los pensamientos de Regulus fluían a toda velocidad, analizando cuidadosamente cuáles serían los mejores pasos a seguir para garantizar su supervivencia.

_(Necesito encontrar una forma de acceder a los mapas de este mundo, y ubicar la posición de posadas, herrerías, tiendas, y cualquier otro lugar que me provea de herramientas útiles. También necesito información. Información sobre monstruos: Cómo son, qué tan fuertes son, y si es posible, sus patrones de ataque. Además de saber si hay algún lugar donde los NPC publiquen misiones... Y claro, tratar de descifrar ese extraño mensaje; o mejor aún, encontrarme con ese tal 'Rabehlarp'.)_

Rabehlarp... Nuevamente, el rostro de Regulus se ensombreció al recordar el nombre de quien seguramente fuese el artífice de su desgracia.

"No sé quién eres..." Comenzó a musitar mientras seguía avanzando. "No sé por qué haces esto, o por qué me seleccionaste a mí. Pero, juro que voy a descubrir el por qué detrás de este absurdo, y entonces te haré pagar... No importa cuánto tiempo me tome, o cuántas cosas tenga que hacer hasta llegar a ti. _Definitivamente lo haré. Definitivamente... __**volveré a casa**__._"

***flapflap***

"¿...?"

Estando perdido en sus pensamientos, Regulus casi pasó por alto el extraño sonido que parecía acercarse a él.

***flapflap***

"Ese sonido..." _(¿Un aleteo? Espera, ¿acaso será un...?)_

Antes de poder confirmarlo, una extraña criatura comenzó a acercarse. Sin lugar a dudas, se trataba de un monstruo del juego.

"Bien," Regulus rápidamente sujetó con su mano izquierda la Gladius envainada en su espalda, preparándose para el combate, "hora de ver cómo son los mons... ¿truos...?"

Antes de poder terminar su frase, el monstruo ya estaba a la vista. Sin embargo, algo en la criatura hizo que Regulus no fuese capaz de seguir hablando.

"..."

Simple y llanamente, la apariencia del 'monstruo' era demasiado ridícula como para ser tomado en serio.

"Ehh... ¿Qué demonios es _esa cosa_?"

La 'cosa' en cuestión parecía una especie de pony con un torso achatado, seguramente causado por el hecho de que en lugar de patas delanteras tenía dos grandes alas, las cuales agitaba como si fuese una gallina. De hecho, con su forma de caminar en dos patas y su pequeño cuerpo daba más la impresión de ser una gallina con cabeza y patas de pony.

_(... ¿Realmente es un monstruo? Se ve tan... tan... estúpido. Sí, esa es la palabra: Estúpido.)_

Sea como fuese su apariencia, el monstruo se acercaba cada vez más y más. Y cuando estuvo a una distancia de más o menos 4 metros de él, pareció finalmente darse cuenta de la presencia de Regulus. Exaltándose al verlo, el extraño 'pony-gallina' comenzó a correr hacia Regulus, seguramente con intención de atacarlo.

"Hah... Estúpido o no, supongo que un monstruo es un monstruo." Regulus rápidamente se movió hacia un lado, esquivando el correteo del monstruo, quien siguió de largo por algunos metros. "Bien, veamos qué tenemos aquí."

Enfocando su visión en el monstruo, Regulus pudo ver sobre su cabeza un cursor en forma de octaedro, además de su [Barra de HP]. Todo era exactamente igual a SAO.

Excepto por un detalle: Justo debajo de esa barra había una segunda de color azul, mucho más delgada que la de HP.

_(... ¿Hay otra barra además de la de HP? ¿Qué representará? ¿Magia? ¿Defensa? ¿Algún ataque especial?)_

Regulus intentó buscar otros detalles que fuesen diferentes a los de SAO, pero no consiguió ninguno. Estaban el cursor, la barra de vida, una misteriosa segunda barra, y debajo de ambas lo que parecía ser el nombre del monstruo.

"'Horsebird'..." Regulus musitó el nombre del monstruo al mismo tiempo que este volvía a intentar su ataque.

_(Su [Color Cursor] es rosa pálido, así que seguramente debe ser un monstruo genérico de bajo nivel.)_

"Mejor así," Regulus desenvainó por completo a Gladius Blade, apuntando su filo hacia el Horsebird, "así podré hacer algunos experimentos sin riesgo."

Con una mueca de confianza, Regulus corrió hacia el Horsebird. Acercándose rápidamente, Regulus sujetó con fuerza su espada y atacó con un corte horizontal.

Ese era el primer 'experimento': Atacar sin usar Sword Skills.

En Aincrad eso habría sido considerado una peligrosa estupidez, pues sin los ataques asistidos por el sistema era imposible causar daño alguno a los monstruos. Sin embargo, Regulus estaba decidido a aprender cuanto pudiese sobre cuáles eran sus posibilidades en ese mundo, incluso si se trataba de algo aparentemente evidente. Ese deseo fue suficiente para superar cualquier idea preconcebida o temor.

Pero, contra todo pronóstico y aunque pareciese increíble...

"**¡Hyaaargh!**" ***priuuu***

... el ataque tuvo éxito. A pesar de que sólo fue un simple espadazo lanzado al azar, logró hacerle daño al Horsebird, quien lanzó un grito de dolor al mismo tiempo que un tajo cuadriculado de color rojo claro aparecía en su costado.

_(¿Funcionó...? ¡Sí, realmente funcionó!)_ Pensó Regulus, emocionado al ver cómo la [Barra de HP] del Horsebird disminuía por más de un tercio de su total, así como la misteriosa barra azul también bajaba al menos un 20%.

"Ahora, el segundo experimento..." Regulus bajó su espada al mismo tiempo que el Horsebird corría hacia él con mayor velocidad que antes, aparentemente enojado por haber recibido daño.

"¡Haaa!" Justo cuando estaba a una distancia de poco más de un metro, Regulus atacó con una patada derecha con todas sus fuerzas.

***priu***

El ataque mandó a volar al Horsebird un par de metros, además de bajar levemente ambas barras, situándolas muy cerca de la mitad. Nuevamente, una acción que en SAO sólo habría servido para alejar monstruos pequeños sin lograr causarles daño podía servir como un ataque.

_(Excelente. Estoy casi seguro de que este juego no requiere que uses Sword Skills para hacer daño. Eso me abrirá muchas nuevas posibilidades de ataque.)_

El Horsebird, aparentemente más enojado que nunca, volvió nuevamente a la carga.

"Hah." Regulus lanzó un suspiro al ver al monstruo intentar el mismo ataque por cuarta vez. "Creo que ya obtuve suficiente información de este. Hora de terminarlo con el 'experimento final'".

Regulus alzó su espada hasta quedar en paralelo al suelo, para luego retraer su brazo hasta el punto donde su mano y hombro izquierdos estaban a la misma longitud.

Como respuesta a esa acción, inmediatamente surgió un efecto de sonido como de energía cargándose, al mismo tiempo que la Gladius Blade comenzó a emitir un leve brillo que poco a poco fue aumentando, hasta que toda la hoja de la espada brillaba en color azul claro.

El [Movimiento Base] apropiado había sido realizado correctamente. Ahora sólo restaba dejar que el sistema se encargara de completar el ataque.

"«Thrust»" Aunque era una acción innecesaria, Regulus musitó el nombre de su ataque.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Regulus dio un paso, avanzando cuatro metros en línea recta a una velocidad casi inhumana a la vez que realizaba una estocada con su Gladius Blade.

El ataque pasó a través del Horsebird dejando un destello de luz tras de sí, hasta que Regulus se detuvo a un par de metros a espaldas del monstruo.

Habiendo recibido un daño crítico, el Horsebird emitió un corto grito antes de estallar en múltiples fragmentos de luz.

"Nada mal para mi primera práctica... Aunque al final no pude saber qué era esa barra azul."

Regulus volteó hacia donde estaba el Horsebird para ver los resultados del sistema.

**〈****Resultados****〉**

**Experiencia: 4**

**Créditos: 6**

**Objetos: 3**

"¿¡Qué!? **¿¡Sólo cuatro miserables puntos!?**" Regulus miró escandalizado la pantalla de resultados. "¡Incluso los monstruos más débiles de Aincrad daban al menos 20 ó 25 puntos de experiencia, y mínimo 20 de Col!"

Siendo sólo un proceso del sistema, la pantalla de resultados no hizo sino mostrar su información por unos segundos más antes de desaparecer.

_(... Espero que eso signifique que aquí se necesitan menos puntos para subir de nivel, o avanzar se convertirá en una verdadera pesadilla de rutina.)_

"Y ahora que lo pienso, no he revisado qué nivel tengo... ¿Seguiré en Nivel 94, o habré regresado a un nivel más básico?" Regulus musitó mientras abría nuevamente su menú.

Sin embargo, a la larga lista de problemas del [Menú] se agregó uno más...

"No dice qué nivel tengo. Perfecto."

Ya con algo de hartazgo, Regulus cerró su menú, fijando nuevamente su mirada primero hacia la gran metrópolis, y luego hacia el cielo.

_(El tiempo avanza... Calculo que son más o menos la de la tarde...)_ "Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo. Antes de que caiga la noche necesito obtener algunas respuestas."

Envainando su espada y con un gran suspiro, Regulus reasumió su marcha hacia la ciudad.

* * *

**Hora Estándar Desconocida: [Fecha Desconocida]**

**Localización: [¿Planeptune?]**

Media hora después de haber comenzado a andar, Regulus finamente se había adentrado en la gran ciudad, cuyo nombre había descubierto que era 'Planeptune', tal como lo había dicho el extraño correo.

La ciudad en sí era justo como había pensado: Moderna, casi como una metrópolis de la Tierra. Por un momento Regulus sintió una extraña nostalgia de caminar por calles de concreto, mirando vitrinas y enormes edificios a su alrededor. Pero al mismo tiempo, Planeptune se veía tecnológicamente más avanzada que cualquier ciudad que hubiese visto antes, con un aire futurista que lo hacía sentirse un poco fuera de lugar.

Pero esa no era la principal fuente de sus incomodidades.

Por al menos 20 minutos Regulus recorrió calles y avenidas en busca de algún jugador o NPC que pudiese darle información sobre el juego. Y si bien las calles eran transitadas por numerosas personas, ninguno de ellos tenía un [Color Cursor] sobre sus cabezas.

_(Es extraño... Aún si sólo fuesen NPC, deberían al menos tener un cursor verde o amarillo. Pero nada...)_ Regulus reflexionó mientras miraba de lado a lado, buscando a alguien con un cursor entre los transeúntes. _(O estas 'personas' son algo completamente distinto a un NPC o a un jugador, o el sistema de visualización de este mundo tiene más diferencias con SAO que una simple barra azul en los monstruos.)_

Esto, sumado al hecho de que las tres veces que Regulus trató de hablar con una 'persona' simplemente le dieron una mirada despectiva antes de seguir con su camino, había hecho que en más de media hora no lograse ningún avance.

_(¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Llevo casi una hora vagando por esta ciudad, y lo único que sé es su nombre!)_

"A este paso realmente me llegará la noche, y ni siquiera sé dónde hay una posada." Regulus seguía quejándose por su situación actual. "Juro que a la próxima persona que vea la obligaré a que me diga to-"

"¡Kya!"

"... ¿Eh?"

De repente, la voz de una chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Mirando hacia el frente, vio como a unos pocos metros de él había una chica en el suelo boca abajo, que seguramente había tropezado y caído.

"¿Estás bien?" Dijo Regulus, quien rápidamente se había acercado para ayudarla y ver cómo estaba.

"Aww... Duele." Fue lo único que pudo musitar la chica, que débilmente trataba de levantarse mientras se sobaba la nariz.

_(No lo dudo. Te estampaste contra el suelo sin poner bien las manos.) _Pensó Regulus, a la vez que extendía una mano para ayudar a la chica a levantarse.

"Ah, gracias." Gentilmente la chica aceptó la ayuda de Regulus, incorporándose y sacudiéndose el polvo.

"¿Tu nariz está bien?"

"Ah, sí. Aún me duele un poco, pero estará bien. Esto..." La chica se llevó una mano al mentón en un gesto nervioso, como intentando encontrar la manera adecuada de llamar al extraño frente a ella.

"Regulus. Mi nombre es Regulus." Sin muchos ademanes, decidió presentarse de manera simple y directa. "Gusto en conocerla, señorita."

"El gusto es mío." Dijo la chica, con una cálida sonrisa. "Yo soy Compa. Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Regulus-san."

Regulus le echó un rápido vistazo a la chica llamada Compa. De tez blanca y suaves facciones, era un poco más bajita que él, con un cabello largo que se extendía un poco más allá de sus hombros, rizándose levemente en las puntas. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color rosa crema pálido, el cual era el mismo color de su cabello.

Pero sin lugar a dudas el rasgo que más resaltaba a la vista de Regulus era, dicho de forma tosca y aún a riesgo de quedar como un pervertido, su busto. En total contraste con su adorable rostro, sus senos eran lo bastante grandes como para llamar inmediatamente la atención sobre lo bien dotada que estaba la chica, forzando a Regulus a redirigir su mirada y cambiar de tema antes de generar una situación incómoda con alguien con quien apenas se había presentado.

"No fue nada. Pero deberías tener más cuidado al correr. Si te hubieses caído en medio de la calle, las cosas podrían haberse puesto feas." Regulus adoptó una postura firme mientras le explicaba a Compa los riesgos de sus acciones, como si fuese un maestro regañando a un alumno.

"Sí. Lo siento." Compa bajó su cabeza en una clara señal de arrepentimiento. "Tengo mucha prisa, así que sólo pensé en correr lo más rápido que pude."

"Lo entiendo. Pero al menos trata de ir lento en los cruces. No tiene caso ir rápido si al final no puedes llegar a tu destino... Ah." Fue entonces que Regulus finamente cayó en cuenta de su actitud, "¡Lo siento! No debí sermonearte de esa forma acabándonos de conocer."

"Hehe, no hay problema." Compa respondió con una ligera sonrisa, al parecer no habiéndose molestado por el pequeño sermón. "Es bueno saber que aún hay personas con buena actitud en esta ciudad."

"Es un... viejo hábito que tengo, por así decirlo." Dijo Regulus, a la vez que se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza en una expresión de incomodidad.

"Por un recordé a mi amiga If..." Por unos segundos Compa se quedó con una expresión en blanco, como habiéndose dado cuenta de algo. "¡Oh no, Iffy-chan! Lo siento mucho, Regulus-san, pero mi amiga Iffy-chan me está esperando." Compa empezó a hacer pequeños gestos nerviosos con las manos, enfatizando su inquietud por haber olvidado lo que estaba haciendo.

"Lo entiendo. No te detengas por mí." Respondió con una sonrisa serena al ver a Compa tan nerviosa.

"Adiós." Dijo Compa, mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente sin dejar de mirar a Regulus, a la vez que se despedía con una mano "¡Y nuevamente, gracias por los consejos!"

"Cuídate, Compa-san. ¡Y ten cuidado por donde pisas!"

"¡Sí!" Fue la alegre respuesta de la chica, que seguía su camino con pasos algo torpes.

_(Es una buena chica. Algo torpe, pero buena chica.)_ Pensó Regulus, a la vez que también se despedía con su mano.

Y entonces, su cerebro finalmente hizo la conexión.

_(... No, no no, __**¡un momento!**__)_

Perdido en los sucesos, Regulus había olvidado que aún necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para saber hacia dónde ir. Y seguramente no conseguiría a nadie tan amable como esa chica.

"¡Compa-san, espera por favor!" Gritó al mismo tiempo que aceleró el paso para alcanzar a la pelirosada. "¡Compa-san!"

"¿Eh?" Una sorprendida Compa rápidamente dio media vuelta al oír a Regulus llamar su nombre. "¿Sucede algo?"

"Hah... Espera, un momento..." Dijo Regulus, algo agitado cuando finalmente alcanzó a Compa.

"¿...?" Compa ladeó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado, extrañada por el comportamiento del sujeto.

"¡Por favor, necesito tu ayuda!"

"¿Eh? ¿Mi ayuda...?" Compa quedó aún más extrañada.

"Sí." Regulus adoptó una expresión más seria. "Verás, hace un par de horas llegué a esta... ciudad, y estoy completamente perdido."

"¿Nunca habías estado en Planeptune?"

"Nunca. Podrías decir que es la primera vez que estoy en _este lugar_." Regulus añadió las últimas palabras con algo de ironía. "Por favor, necesito que alguien me ayude a encontrar una posada, y algunos sitios de interés."

"Me encantaría ayudarte, Regulus-san, pero..." Compa bajó la mirada a un costado. "Hoy es un día muy importante, y tengo que encontrarme con Iffy-chan pronto."

"Lo entiendo..." Regulus bajó levemente la cabeza, pensando en la oportunidad que no llegó a nada. "¿Al menos podrías indicarme un lugar donde puedan darme información sobre esta ciudad? Ya sabes, algún... 'ayuntamiento' o algo similar."

_(Se siente raro preguntar por algo como un 'ayuntamiento' en un juego. Pero esta ciudad se ve realmente compleja, así que tal vez haya alguna estructura de mando en algún lugar. Y con algo de suerte, podré contactar a un GM.)_

"¿Ayuntamiento...?" Compa miró a Regulus como si hubiese dicho esa palabra en un idioma extranjero.

"Sí, ayuntamiento. Ya sabes, donde trabajan los que dirigen la ciudad."

"Nunca había escuchado de ese 'ayuntamiento', pero si buscas a quien dirige la ciudad, entonces deberías ir al Basilicom... ¡Lo tengo!" Compa repentinamente abrió bien sus ojos, mirando a Regulus fijamente. "¿Qué tal si vamos juntos?"

"¿Ir juntos? ¿A ese 'Basilicom'?"

"Sí. Estoy seguro de que Histoire-sama o alguno de sus ayudantes podrá responder tus dudas."

_(Histoire... ¿Dónde habré escuchado ese nombre antes?)_ Regulus pensó por un par de segundos sin conseguir respuesta, antes de continuar su conversación. "Pero, ¿no tienes un asunto urgente? Ya sabes, encontrarte con esa chica Iffy..."

"No hay problema," Compa respondió con una amplia sonrisa, "el Basilicom está en el mismo sitio donde veré a Iffy-chan."

"Si es así, entonces con mucho gusto te acompañaré. Gracias."

"Hehe. No es nada. Sígueme, tenemos que danos prisa."

"Siempre y cuando tengas cuidado al correr..." Regulus respondió con una expresión burlona.

"¡Oh, vamos! No me pasará nada así." Compa respondió con un ligero puchero, como fingiendo molestia por el comentario de Regulus.

"Sí, sí." Su respuesta vino con un tono ligero, aunque esta vez sin burla. "Mejor nos apresuramos."

"Sí. Sígueme, es por aquí." Dijo Compa, señalando una dirección en particular.

Y así, con pasos apresurados, ambos se internaron en las calles de Planeptune.

* * *

Veinticinco minutos habían pasado desde que Regulus comenzó a seguir a Compa en su camino hacia el 'Basilicom'. Durante ese tiempo sus ojos se habían movido sin descanso de un lado a otro, admirando el escenario moderno que Planeptune ofrecía, así como tratando de recordar un poco el nombre de calles y algunos edificios que se veían importantes.

Sin embargo, también había otro motivo tras sus acciones.

A pesar de haber visto a decenas, sino es que cientos de personas de todas las edades y formas, Regulus aún no había visto al primero que tuviese un [Color Cursor] sobre su cabeza. Ya en este punto estaba seriamente tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que este juego sólo manejara ese sistema para los monstruos.

_(Es extraño que los monstruos sí tengan un [Color Cursor], pero no las personas.)_ Regulus afinó su mirada levemente, mientras seguía mirando sobre las cabezas de los transeúntes. _(Esto es malo... Si este juego también es un 'juego mortal' como Sword Art Online, el no saber si un jugador ha cometido un crimen o no hace que aliarse con alguien desconocido sea como jugar a la ruleta rusa...)_

"... gulus-san. ¡Regulus-san!"

"¿¡Eh!?" Repentinamente, alguien lo sacó del mundo de su mente.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Compa miró a su acompañante con una expresión preocupada.

"Ah, sí. Lo siento, yo sólo estaba... perdido en mis pensamientos."

"Planeptune realmente te ha sorprendido, ¿no es así? No haces sino mirar de un lado a otro."

"Sí... Algo así." Regulus respondió con una expresión algo incómoda.

_(Ahora que lo pienso...)_

"Compa-san, dime una cosa." Regulus se puso justo al lado de Compa, mirándola con una expresión seria. "_¿Eres una jugadora?_"

"¿Eh? ¿Una... jugadora?"

En circunstancias normales, Regulus habría considerado una pregunta así como estúpida. La capacidad de Compa para mostrar emociones y responder preguntas de forma inteligente claramente sobrepasaba a la de cualquier NPC que él hubiese visto en Aincrad.

Pero al mismo tiempo, con cada segundo que pasaba aparecían más y más señales de que este juego no era como SAO. Visualmente, Planeptune era sencillamente increíble y muy bien detallada. Y la forma en que podía simular daños y heridas incluso menores eran señales de que el motor gráfico del juego estaba en otro nivel.

Era posible que, tal vez los NPC hayan sido mejorados al punto de tener una Inteligencia Artificial integrada en ellos. Tal vez incluso esa chica Compa, con todo y su personalidad torpe y amable, no fuese sino una NPC bien programada. Más aún, tal vez todos en la ciudad eran NPCs.

"Jugadora..." Compa se llevó una mano al mentón, en un gesto pensativo. "No, no lo soy..."

_(Lo sabía.)_ Regulus pensó rápidamente, al ver sus sospechas confirmadas. _(Trataré de preguntarle por un GM o po-)_

"... Me gusta jugar a las cartas con Iffy-chan, pero nunca apostamos. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, Regulus-san. Puede parecer divertido, pero está mal."

"¿Eh...?" Regulus miró con una expresión de total incredulidad a la pelirosada, no habiendo esperado semejante respuesta. "Eh... No. No no no. ¡No me refería a eso!"

"¿...?"

"Compa-san, cuando te pregunté si eras una jugadora no me refería a 'juegos de azar', sino a 'videojuegos'. Ya sabes, realidad virtual, cosas así."

"Oh, eso." Compa respondió con un tono de voz alegre. "Entonces sí, soy una jugadora..."

_(... ¿Será esta vez la respuesta correcta?)_

"... Aunque más que todo me gustan los juegos de puzle, y tampoco los juego tan seguido."

"... ¿Otra vez?" Regulus tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no llevarse una mano a la cara. "No Compa, tampoco era a eso a lo que me refería."

"¿...?" Compa lo miró con una expresión inocente, sin haber entendido para nada lo que pretendía al hacerle esas preguntas.

"A lo que me refería era a... a... Hah... Sabes qué, olvídalo." Dijo Regulus, soltando un gran suspiro de exasperación.

"Haces preguntas un poco extrañas, Regulus-san." Compa añadió una ligera sonrisa a sus palabras.

_(Sí. Esta chica definitivamente no se entera de nada...)_

"Al menos..." Susurró levemente Regulus, antes de continuar. "Compa, al menos dime, ¿has escuchado hablar de un aparato llamado 'NerveGear'? O mejor dicho, ¿has escuchado alguna vez el término 'FullDive'?

_(Dudo mucho que el NerveGear se siga utilizando luego de lo que pasó en SAO, pero si esta chica es realmente una jugadora __**tiene**__ que haber escuchado al menos una vez el concepto de 'tecnología FullDive'.)_

"Hmmm..." Compa nuevamente asumió una actitud pensativa. "No. Nunca había escuchado algo parecido. ¿Es alguna tecnología nueva de Lastation?"

"_¿Lastation?_" Esta vez era Regulus el que la miraba con una expresión dubitativa. "No, para nada. Es una tecnología nueva, sí, pero dudo que tenga que ver con ese 'Lastation'."

"Si es así, entonces deberías preguntarle a Histoire-sama. Seguramente ella sabrá de qué se trata."

_(Otra vez ese nombre...)_ "Histoire... ¿Es la gobernante de esta ciudad?"

"¡Oh no, para nada! Histoire-sama es el Oráculo de Planeptune, quien se encarga de orientar a la verdadera gobernante, Purple Heart, aunque por el momento no..." Repentinamente el estado de ánimo de Compa se desplomó, bajando la mirada con una expresión triste. "Lo siento, yo... no debería hablar de eso..."

"Es un tema delicado, lo entiendo." Regulus respondió de manera simple y directa, como tratando de no presionar a la chica en un tema que claramente la hacía sentir mal. "Regresando al tema, ¿Histoire vive en ese 'Basilicom'?"

"Sí... Espera, no... Al menos, no exactamente." Compa parecía haberse enredado con sus ideas.

"¿Podrías ser un poco más específica al respecto?"

"Bien. El 'Basilicom' es sólo una parte del lugar donde vive Histoire-sama. Es allí donde las personas se reúnen para rezarle a la Diosa de Planeptune."

"Entonces, el Basilicom sería como una especie de iglesia, ¿no es así?"

"Exacto. Aunque pueden hacerlo en cualquier parte, es ahí donde pueden rezar más cerca de su Diosa, además de pedir una audiencia o comunicarle algo."

"Así que la Diosa de Planeptune es real... Digo, tiene forma física." Regulus quedó pensando en eso por algunos segundos. "Disculpa si mi pregunta es impertinente pero, ¿qué relación hay entre esa Diosa y 'Purple Heart'? ¿Es su descendiente, o algo así?"

Compa miró fijamente a Regulus con una expresión de total sorpresa.

"Ah, lo siento." Regulus no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo por la reacción de Compa. "Si no quieres hablar de eso..."

"No, es sólo que... Regulus-san, tú no eres de Gamindustri, ¿verdad?"

"Eh..." Por un instante Regulus no supo qué responder ante la inesperada pregunta. "No, no lo soy."

"Lo entiendo. Es normal que los que vienen de otras masas continentales no sepan cómo son las cosas aquí."

"Ahaha," Regulus soltó una ligera risa nerviosa para ocultar su incomodidad, "sí. Algo así..."

"Verás, en Gamindustri las naciones son gobernadas por sus respectivas diosas, y cada una cuenta con su propio oráculo para ser guiadas."

"Entonces... Purple Heart es..."

"La Diosa de Planeptune, sí."

"Interesante..." _(No es algo nuevo, aunque sí es inusual que en un juego una diosa también sea una regente.)_

"..." Mientras Regulus pensaba en eso, nuevamente el ánimo de Compa bajó un poco.

"¡Y bien!" Habiéndolo notado, Regulus intentó enrumbar nuevamente la conversación. "Dijiste que el Basilicom era sólo una parte. ¿Cuáles son las otras?"

"Verás..."

_(Al parecer la sola mención de Purple Heart es suficiente para desanimarla...)_ Pensó Regulus mientras Compa trataba de explicar las demás partes del hogar de Histoire. _(¿Será que tuvo algún problema con la diosa?)_

"... luego del Basilicom ubicado en la base, están los pisos medios donde está ubicado el Consejo. Ellos son quienes ayudan a Histoire-sama, discutiendo leyes y proyectos."

"¿Una especie de Asamblea?"

"Más o menos. Antes eran conocidos como el Parlamento, aunque desde hace algunos años su poder y su número de miembros se redujo. Ahora más que todo son, como dije, ayudantes de la oráculo y su diosa."

_(Aún más interesante. Que además de una diosa gobernante también haya una historia como la de ese Parlamento... Parece que la historia de este juego no es tan superflua como lo había imaginado.)_

"Y por último, el resto de la torre es donde Histoire-sama y Purple Heart viven. Sólo personas conocidas por cualquiera de las dos pueden pasar, o aquellos que hayan recibido el derecho a una audiencia."

"Ya veo... Espera, ¿'torre'?"

"¡Ah, sí! Olvidé mencionarlo..." Compa soltó una risa ligera por su descuido. "Todo lo que mencioné, el Basilicom, el Consejo y la residencia, todo está ubicado en el edificio más alto de la ciudad, la Torre Nep."

"'Torre Nep'..." _(¿Por qué siento que ese nombre no me es ajeno...?)_ "¿Te refieres... te refieres a ese rascacielos?" Dijo Regulus, señalando al edificio más alto que podía ver.

"Sí. Esa es la Torre Nep. Es al lugar al que vamos." Dijo Compa, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Torre Nep..." _(Histoire... Torre Nep... Basilicom... __**¡...!**__)_

Y entonces, su mente hizo una conexión inesperada, que provocó que Regulus se parara en seco.

"¿Regulus-san...?" Compa dejó de caminar al ver que Regulus estaba de pie en mitad de la acera, en un estado de estupor.

Sin responderle, Regulus rápidamente alzó su mano izquierda, y con un rápido movimiento abrió nuevamente su [Menú].

_(Tal vez sólo son ideas mías... Tal vez, pero...)_

Moviéndose lo más rápido que podía e ignorando la interferencia, Regulus recorrió su menú hasta llegar al sub-menú de [Mensajes].

Su objetivo era un cierto correo que había leído un par de horas atrás.

"¿Regulus-san, qué sucede?" Compa nuevamente se preocupó al verlo actuar de manera tan extraña. "¡Regulus-san!" Y a diferencia de la vez anterior, no respondía a su voz.

_(...)_

Los ojos de Regulus estaban fijamente enfocados en la pantalla frente a él, la cual mostraba el infame correo corrupto. Saltándose algunas partes, se enfocó en particular en ciertas líneas que originalmente no había podido entender, pero que quizás ahora cobraran sentido.

_(... Lo sabía.)_

Una vez más, sus sospechas lo habían llevado por el camino correcto.

_(Basilicom... Histoire... Torre Nep... Todos son mencionados en este correo...)_

Lo que había aprendido con las nuevas pistas obtenidas, combinado con lo que había podido deducir cuando leyó ese correo, podía resumirse en:

_**Ve a la Torre Nep. Ve al Basilicom. Busca a Histoire.**_

_(Finalmente... Una pista que me conecta con él...)_

"**Compa...**" Regulus soltó su nombre con un frío tono de voz a la vez que cerraba el menú.

"¿¡Hya-!?" La pelirosada no pudo sino sobresaltarse al oír su nombre de esa forma, una sensación nerviosa que la mirada seria y dura de Regulus no ayudaba a mitigar en lo más mínimo.

"**Dime una cosa... ¿Conoces a alguien llamado 'Rabehlarp'...?**"

"Eh, ah, yo..." Compa no sabía que responder ante el repentino cambio en la actitud de Regulus. "Yo no... Ah..." Finalmente, sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse.

"Ah..." Regulus inmediatamente reaccionó al ver a Compa a punto de llorar. "Compa-san, yo... ¡Lo siento! ¡En verdad lo lamento!"

Regulus hizo una profunda reverencia como señal de disculpa.

"¿Eh...?" Compa miró a Regulus con sus ojos bien abiertos, confundida por el nuevo y repentino cambio en su actitud.

"Esto... Regulus-san..."

_(Al menos parece que ya no va a llorar...)_ Fue lo que pensó Regulus al verla de reojo, aún en posición de reverencia. "En verdad lamento haberme comportado así. Sin importar cuáles sean mis problemas personales, no debí haberte hablado de esa forma."

"No, no hay problema, pero... ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Tal como Regulus había pensado, la expresión de Compa ya no era de temor o de estar a punto de llorar, sino de una mezcla de curiosidad y extrañeza.

"Pues..." Regulus finalmente decidió incorporarse para hablar mejor con Compa. "Una reverencia. Ya sabes, la forma japonesa de pedir disculpas."

"¿Japo... nesa?" La expresión curiosa de Compa sólo se acrecentó.

"..." Regulus miró a Compa por varios segundos, tratando de ver si la pelirosada estaba bromeando para aligerar el ambiente. "¿Acaso nunca... habías escuchado de Japón?"

"'Japón'... ¿Así se llama el país del que vienes?"

_(... Qué demonios está pasando aquí.)_ La mente de Regulus intentaba entender la situación actual sin éxito. _(¿Acaso esta chica será realmente un NPC entonces? No, para tener semejantes capacidades siendo un NPC, seguramente debería tener una Inteligencia Artificial. Si ese es el caso, entonces al menos debería saber el nombre del país donde fue programada...)_

"Esto... Lamento no saber sobre ese lugar 'Japón'..." Compa tomó nuevamente una actitud nerviosa, tal vez pensando que había ofendido a Regulus al no conocer su lugar de origen.

"¡Ah, no! Tranquila, no tienes por qué disculparte." Regulus respondió con énfasis para evitar que su estado de ánimo siguiera decayendo. "A decir verdad, Japón sí es una nación, aunque no es el lugar donde nací. Si no sabes nada al respecto, no hay problema."

"¡De acuerdo!" Compa respondió con una sonrisa.

_(Hah...)_ "Como decía, lo que hice fue una forma de pedir disculpas por mis acciones. Es una de las muchas formas de expresarse que hay en ese país."

"Qué interesante..." Compa en verdad no estaba fingiendo su interés por el extraño gesto. "Y no tienes que disculparte tanto, Regulus-san. Todo eso ya quedó atrás."

"Me alegra saberlo."

"Es mejor que sigamos, o Iffy-chan realmente se enfadará conmigo."

"Si llegara a ser así, asumiré mi culpa en tu retraso." Regulus añadió, con una sonrisa ligera.

"Bien."

Ambos continuaron su camino, ya próximos a llegar a la Torre Nep, con el estado de ánimo entre los dos ya recuperado.

Y sin embargo, Compa lo notó.

A pesar de que Regulus había regresado a su actitud tranquila y relajada, sin ningún atisbo del tono de voz frío y duro que había llegado a asustarla, aún había algo en él que era diferente.

Sus ojos... Levemente afilados, aún tenían una mirada seria y decidida, como la de alguien que se prepara para luchar contra un gran jefe.

Una mirada seria que no decayó en ningún momento durante el resto del trayecto.

* * *

**Hora Estándar Desconocida: [Fecha Desconocida, 16:47]**

**Localización: [Torre Nep, Planeptune]**

Vista de cerca, la Torre Nep era mucho más grande e impresionante de lo que se podía pensar. Sólo la base era más amplia que cualquier domo que Regulus hubiese visto antes, por no mencionar su altura, la cual fácilmente podría rivalizar con la de los edificios más altos de la Tierra. No era de extrañarse que todos los poderes de Planeptune estuviesen concentrados en semejante estructura.

Con el tiempo en contra, Regulus sólo tuvo unos pocos segundos para admirarla antes de seguir a Compa hacia la entrada del Basilicom, ubicado en el ala este de la planta baja.

Finalmente, ambos abrieron las enormes puertas del santuario, adentrándose en él. Un gran salón levemente a oscuras, sólo iluminado por la tenue luz que entraba a través de sus ventanas, los recibió.

_(En verdad este lugar no da la sensación de ser una iglesia. Digo, ni siquiera están los bancos que uno esperaría ver en un templo religioso...)_ Pensó Regulus, quien analizaba cuidadosamente el lugar, moviendo su mirada de un lado a otro a la vez que avanzaba con pasos lentos. _(Se ve más como una especie de sala de conferencias, o algo parecido. Bueno, supongo que es normal que un juego no recree por completo las formas de una religión extranjera...)_

"¡Iffy-chaaan!" Los gritos de Compa resonaban por todo el lugar "¿Estás ahíííííí?"

"¡Compa!" Repentinamente, una nueva voz se escuchó desde el fondo del Basilicom. "¡Ya era hora de que llegaras! Pensé que te había pasado algo."

"Hehe, estoy bien. Sólo me retrasé un momento."

"Sabes que la misión de hoy es la más importante que hayamos hecho, ¿verdad?" La misteriosa voz, que sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a la de una chica, parecía estar dirigiéndose hacia ambos, algo que también evidenciaba el sonido de sus pasos acercándose. "Bueno, al menos ya estás aquí. Prepárate para..."

Finalmente la chica estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para que Regulus y ella tuviesen contacto visual, lo que seguramente causó que detuviera sus palabras.

La chica en cuestión era un par de centímetros más bajita que Compa, de aspecto similarmente joven. Con un largo cabello marrón que casi le llegaba a la cintura, atado un poco en una coleta lateral izquierda con un listón color verde hoja.

Y al igual que Compa, esta chica poseía un elemento que llamaba inmediatamente la atención, aunque en esta ocasión no se trataba de algún atributo físico, sino de su chaqueta. De color azul con bordes negros y plateados, la chaqueta definitivamente era unas cuantas tallas mayores de lo que ella requería, algo evidenciado por el hecho de que las mangas sobrepasaban sus brazos, dándole a la prenda más bien una apariencia de gabardina.

Los ojos de la chica, del mismo color que su listón, miraban fijamente a Regulus con una mezcla de curiosidad e intriga, examinando cuidadosamente a la persona que acompañaba a su amiga.

"Esto... ¿Quién eres?"

Regulus notó a simple vista que la chica tenía una actitud mucho más firme y seria que la de Compa, por lo que decidió que una actitud franca y directa sería la mejor forma de tratar con ella.

"Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Regulus." Añadiendo una leve inclinación de su cabeza como saludo, continuó. "Soy un viajero que acaba de llegar a Planeptune por primera vez. Compa-san me ayudó cuando estaba desorientado por las calles de la ciudad, y me guio hasta este lugar."

"Regulus-san quiere obtener información básica sobre la ciudad, así que pensé que aquí podrían ayudarlo." Añadió Compa con una radiante sonrisa.

"Ya veo... Bien, al menos puedo entender por qué Compa se retrasó." La chica se acercó un par de pasos a Regulus. "Mi nombre es IF. Gusto en conocerte, Regulus-san."

"... ¿IF?" Regulus miró a la chica con una clara muestra de incredulidad.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"No, nada." Regulus decidió no expresar sus opiniones sobre tan extraño nombre. _(Y una vez más, nada de [Color Cursor]...)_

"Si quieres mapas e información sobre los lugares más importantes de Planeptune, el Consejo puede ayudarte con eso." IF explicó de manera simple y directa. "Ve al ala oeste y habla con las secretarias, ellas te guiarán."

"Gracias por el consejo, pero a decir verdad preferiría hablar con alguien como Histoire...-san." Regulus tuvo cuidado de añadir un honorífico al nombre de la oráculo para evitar que lo acusaran de descortesía.

"¿Histoire-sama?" IF miró sorprendida a Regulus por su extraña petición. "No creo que sea necesario. El Consejo puede perfectamente responder tus dudas."

"_Insisto._" Añadió con una voz firme. "Además de los sitios de interés, hay unos detalles que quiero consultarle sobre esta... nación. Son cosas que quiero hablar _exclusivamente_ con Histoire-san. Así que por favor, IF-san, te agradecería si pudieses indicarme cómo hablar con ella."

"Me temo que _no podrá ser._" IF añadió de manera seca. "En estos momentos Histoire-sama está con los preparativos de una misión muy delicada, por lo que no tiene tiempo para audiencias."

"Entonces esperaré." Regulus respondió con un tono de voz cada vez más serio. "Si tiene asuntos urgentes de los cuales ocuparse, lo entiendo perfectamente. Por favor indícame entonces en qué fecha estará disponible para recibirme."

"..." IF continuó mirando a Regulus. "Compa, dime una cosa."

"¿Sí?"

"Cómo... ¿Cómo conociste a Regulus-san?"

"Puees..." Compa se llevó un dedo a su mentón, intentando recordar con detalle lo sucedido horas atrás. "Estaba más o menos por la zona sur, corriendo para llegar aquí lo más rápido posible. Y entonces... me caí."

"¿Estás bien?" IF preguntó con un tono de preocupación, aunque sin despegar su mirada de Regulus.

"Sí, sólo fue un ligero tropezón." Compa sonrió de manera inocente. "Fue cuando Regulus-san se acercó, preguntando si estaba bien. Luego de eso me ayudó a levantarme, y me aconsejó que no corriese de esa forma por las calles. Hehe." Compa intentó un gesto lindo que IF pasara por alto su descuido. "Luego de eso hablamos un poco, y nos despedimos."

"... ¿Y entonces?"

"Cuando comenzaba a caminar de nuevo hacia acá, Regulus-san vino corriendo hacia mí, diciendo que necesitaba ayuda. Me explicó que era nuevo en la ciudad, y que necesitaba llegar a un lugar donde estuvieran 'los que dirigen la ciudad'. Le sugerí que viniese conmigo a la Torre Nep, y él aceptó."

"..." Regulus permaneció en fría calma, dándose cuenta poco a poco hacia dónde iban los tiros.

"'_Los que dirigen la ciudad'_..." IF repitió las palabras de Compa. "¿Y luego pasó algo más?"

"Hmm... No mucho. Sólo hablamos en el camino. Nada más."

_(Oh no...)_

"_Ya veo..._"

Fueron sólo dos palabras, pero Regulus entendió completamente el sutil mensaje que escondían.

_(__**... Lo eché a perder todo.**__)_ Regulus pensó de manera nerviosa, mientras trataba desesperadamente de mantener una fachada firme. _(¡Por estar pensando sólo en la pista hacia Rabehlarp, terminé actuando de la manera más imbécil!)_

Durante un par de segundos, Regulus y IF sólo se dedicaron a intercambiarse miradas. Regulus pudo notar cómo sus ojos lentamente se iban llenando de algo que él conocía muy bien: Desconfianza.

_(Esta chica... no es como Compa-san. Es mucho más astuta y sagaz, y ahora que empezó a sospechar de mí y de mi interés en hablar con Histoire, definitivamente no dejará que la vea.)_

"Bien, Regulus-san. Te agradezco mucho que hayas decidido ayudar a mi amiga cuando estuvo en problemas, especialmente _de manera tan altruista y sin segundas intenciones..._"

"..."

"... pero me temo que no podré permitir que veas a Histoire-sama."

"Pero, Iffy-chan. Si es por la misión, seguramente en un par de d-"

"No es por la misión." IF respondió calmadamente, antes de redirigir su mirada a Regulus. "Para ser sincera, todo respecto a ti me genera desconfianza. No puedo permitir que alguien tan sospechoso esté frente a Histoire-sama."

"IF...-san..."

"Si lo que deseas es darle un mensaje, dámelo y yo se lo comunicaré personalmente." La voz de IF tenía un leve tono conciliador, como buscando una salida más diplomática a esa situación. "De esa forma podrás decirle lo que quieres, y si resulta que mis sospechas están equivocadas, me disculparé."

"... **No.**" La voz de Regulus lentamente comenzaba a recuperar el mismo tono frío de antes. "Lo que quiero decirle es algo privado. Sólo se lo diré a ella _en persona._"

"_¿Con alguien a quien no conoces de nada?_ No lo creo." IF abandonó toda posibilidad diplomática, mirando a Regulus como si fuese el enemigo.

"..."

"I-Iffy-chan..." Al parecer incluso Compa estaba notando la creciente tensión en el ambiente.

Y si incluso alguien densa como Compa empezaba a notarlo, significaba que la tensión estaba en el límite de ebullición.

Efectivamente, en ese punto Regulus y IF estaban literalmente al borde de pasar de las palabras a las armas.

_(No puedo ceder en este punto.)_ Regulus pensó fríamente, estudiando sus posibilidades. _(Si no confronto a esa tal Histoire directamente sobre Rabehlarp, puede que se ponga en guardia, o que me responda con una mentira.)_

Con total calma y frialdad, Regulus empezó lentamente a alzar su mano izquierda.

Su objetivo no era otro que la empuñadura de su Gladius Blade, ubicada en su espalda.

"_IF-san... Juro por mi nombre, y juro por mi familia, que no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño a Histoire..._"

La mano de Regulus finalmente sujetó la empuñadura de su espada. Al mismo tiempo, IF extendió levemente sus manos, como si se preparara para sacar un arma oculta.

"¿Eh? ¡Esperen un momento!" Compa finalmente comprendió que la situación entre ambos era de lo peor. "¡Regulus-san, Iffy-chan!"

"._.. pero al mismo tiempo, juro que no me detendré hasta que ella responda mis preguntas. Así que por favor, __**no te entrometas.**_"

La respuesta de IF fue evidente.

***schwing***

En un instante, una daga katar apareció en cada una de sus manos.

Empuñándolas con fuerza, IF se colocó en posición de combate.

"¡Iffy-chan!" Compa gritó desesperada para detener a su amiga.

"¡Compa, aléjate de él! ¡Seguramente es parte del Movimiento Arfoire!"

"..."

"¡No, no lo es! Por favor, Iffy-chan, detén esto. ¡Y tú también, Regulus-san!" Compa intentó recurrir al -aparentemente- más sensato Regulus. "Sé que no eres una mala persona, ¡no tienes por qué luchar contra Iffy-chan! ¡Por favor, haz que se detenga!"

"_... No lo haré._" La voz de Regulus destruyó cualquier esperanza de Compa de una resolución pacífica. Un tono de voz completamente frío y decidido. "**He pasado el día **_**más largo**_**, **_**más brutal**_**, y **_**más aterrador**_** de todos. No pienso aceptar que esa maldita pesadilla continúe sólo porque alguien así lo quiso.**"

Regulus desenvainó por completo su Gladius Blade, asumiendo también una posición de combate.

"No pienso matarte," Regulus habló calmadamente, "no es lo que deseo. Pero me aseguraré de que no estorbes mientras hablo con Histoire."

"Eso nunca pasará."

Ambos estaban listos para empezar su combate.

"Por favor, no..." Compa estaba casi al borde de las lágrimas, sin saber qué hacer para evitar lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

"..."

Y entonces...

"..."

"**¡Deténganse en este mismo instante!**"

"""¿¡...!?"""

Una nueva voz retumbó por todo el Basilicom, sorprendiendo a los tres.

"¿¡Quién es!?" Regulus rápidamente intentó buscar el origen de esa voz, temiendo que se tratara de un nuevo enemigo.

"Pensé que era extraño que ustedes dos se hubiesen retrasado tanto, así que vine a ver qué había pasado, ¡y entonces me encuentro con esto! ¿Qué creen que están haciendo en medio del santuario de las diosas?"

Regulus analizó la misteriosa voz. Sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a otra chica, y aunque su tono de voz fuese ligeramente infantil, cargaba con una autoridad que incluso él podía sentir.

"Histoire-sama... Menos mal..." Compa dio un gran suspiro de alivio por la llegada de alguien que podía evitar que sucediese una locura.

"¿Histoire...?"

Al escuchar ese nombre, Regulus abandonó por completo su guardia para enfocarse sólo en buscar de dónde provenía la voz.

"Kuh..." IF chasqueó su lengua en exasperación. "¡Histoire-sama, aléjese por favor! ¡Esta persona es sospechosa!"

"Tranquilízate, IF-san." A pesar de las circunstancias, la voz de Histoire sonaba calmada. "Desde hace un rato he estado observándolos desde lejos, y creo saber por qué este joven está tan interesado en hablar conmigo."

"¿Lo sabe...?"

"¿Lo sabes?" _(Entonces, la pista era correcta...)_

Al escuchar esto, Regulus inconscientemente apretó con más fuerza la empuñadura de su espada. Notándolo de inmediato, IF nuevamente se puso en posición de combate.

"**¡Ya basta!** ¡Los dos, dejen sus armas de inmediato!" La voz llena de autoridad de Histoire nuevamente resonó por el santuario.

"... Hah." Con un gran suspiro, IF hizo desaparecer sus katar, desvaneciéndose en pequeños fragmentos de luz.

"..." Regulus observó a IF por algunos segundos, tratando de confirmar si la chica realmente estaba desarmada. Habiéndolo confirmado, procedió a hacer lo mismo, y guardar su espada en su vaina.

"Listo. Ya dejé mi arma." Regulus habló ya un poco más calmado, aunque aún con la tensión en su tono de voz. "Ahora, tengo algunas cosas _muy_ importantes de las cuales hablar contigo... Histoire."

"..." IF sólo se limitó a mirar con hostilidad a Regulus.

"Lo entiendo. Pero antes que todo, es necesario que nos presentemos adecuadamente."

Finalmente, la enigmática Histoire hizo su aparición, descendiendo lentamente desde la parte alta del Basilicom hasta situarse a un nivel donde pudiese tener contacto visual con Regulus y compañía.

_(... ¿Eh?)_

Basándose en el tono de voz que había escuchado, Regulus esperaba que Histoire tuviese una apariencia infantil, o algo parecido. Pero lo que vio sobrepasó completamente sus expectativas.

Frente a él estaba lo que parecía ser una pequeña hada de poco más de un metro de estatura, sentada sobre un libro abierto justo por la mitad. Sus alas, como las de una mariposa, eran de color púrpura y azul claro, combinándose en las puntas. Su cabello rubio estaba levemente rizado, con un par de coletas laterales y un flequillo, junto a largos mechones que le caían por los costados, llegándole hasta el pecho. Su ropa consistía en un gran vestido púrpura con detalles dorados en los bordes, además de una gran corbata verde y un sombrero blanco con una 'N' morada grabado en él.

"Tú... ¿Tú eres...?" Regulus habló de manera, completamente sorprendido por lo que veía.

"Así es. Mi nombre es Histoire, y soy el Oráculo de Planeptune." Habló la pequeña hada con un tono de voz lleno de confianza. "Te doy la bienvenida a este país, joven espadachín."

* * *

**:::**

**Continuará...**

**:::**

* * *

**ANEXO**

**INFORMACIÓN DEL SISTEMA: Sword Art Online**

**Interfaz del Menú Principal:**

Como en muchos otros juegos, el [Menú] es la principal forma que tiene un jugador para acceder a su inventario, mapas, habilidades, etc.

En el caso de SAO, para abrir su [Menú] un jugador debe alzar su mano dominante a la altura de su pecho, juntando los dedos pulgar e índice para luego halarlos hacia abajo rápidamente.

De inmediato sonará un repique, y frente a él aparecerá una pantalla virtual mostrando el nombre del jugador, su nivel y su HP, un diagrama resumen de su equipamiento, y una serie de botones circulares de las [Categorías] presentes en el menú. Cada [Categoría] puede tener su propia serie de [Sub-Menús].

En total hay cinco categorías presentes:

**Inventario/Equipamiento  
****Amigos/Gremio  
****Mensajería/Chat  
****Mapas/Misiones  
****Configuración/Menú-Principal**

A continuación, un listado completo de cada [Categoría] y [Sub-Menú] presente, con sus respectivas explicaciones:

******—**Inventario/Equipamiento: La pantalla por defecto al abrir el [Menú]. Posee tres sub-menús:

**»Equipamiento:** Este Sub-Menú está conformado a su vez por otros tres sub-menús:  
**»»Armas:** Muestra las armas que el jugador lleva equipadas en ese momento.  
**»»Equipado:** Muestra la ropa y/ó armadura que el jugador lleve en ese momento.  
**»»Accesorios:** Muestra los accesorios que lleve en ese momento.

**»Objetos:** Muestra un listado de todos los objetos que el jugador lleve consigo. Seleccionar uno hará que se materialice frente al jugador. Si el jugador tiene demasiados objetos, el menú se tornará de color rojo.

**»Skills:** Muestra un listado de todas las Skills que posea el jugador.

******—Amigos/Gremio:** Posee tres sub-menús:

**»Equipo:** Sub-menú para crear y controlar Equipos (Party). Seleccionarlo abrirá tres opciones: "Crear", "Invitar", y "Disolver".

**»Amigos:** Muestra un listado de amigos del jugador. Seleccionar a un amigo en particular abrirá tres opciones: "Bandeja de Mensajes", "Chequear Posición", y "Perfil".

**»Gremio:** Muestra toda la información pertinente al gremio al cual esté afiliado el jugador. La cantidad de información mostrada dependerá de su posición en dicho gremio, y de los permisos que posea.

**********—Mensajería/Chat:** Sistema para enviar y recibir mensajes de cualquier jugador, siempre y cuando no esté dentro de un calabozo.

******—Mapas/Misiones:** Posee tres sub-menús:

**»Mapa de Campo:** Muestra el mapa del piso en el cual se encuentre el jugador.

**»Mapas de Calabozos:** Muestra un listado de todos los mapas de calabozos y 'Laberintos' que el jugador haya recorrido. Estos mapas pueden intercambiarse con otros jugadores.

**»Misiones:** Muestra un listado de las misiones que el jugador tenga en ese momento, su nombre y sus objetivos.

**********—Configuración/Menú-Principal:** Posee tres sub-menús:

**»Opciones:** Permite configurar algunas opciones del juego.

**»Ayuda:** Seleccionarlo llamará a un GM.

**»Desconectarse:** Permite a un jugador desconectarse. Debido a las manipulaciones de Kayaba Akihiko, esta opción ha desaparecido, quedando su espacio en blanco.

**INFORMACIÓN DEL SISTEMA: Sword Art Online**

**Sistema de Visualización 'Color Cursor':**

Una de las múltiples características que posee el sistema de visualización de SAO es el llamado [Color Cursor].

Como el nombre lo indica, consiste en un cursor en forma de octaedro, el cual aparece rotando sobre la cabeza de jugadores, monstruos o NPCs en los cuales el jugador fije su mirada. Su función es la de mostrar a un jugador el tipo de entidad que está observando, además de su nivel de amenaza.

Hay ciertas áreas en las cuales el [Color Cursor] no aparecerá, siendo por lo general áreas donde los jugadores interactúan constantemente, como un restaurante o las habitaciones de una posada. Esto es para evitar la sobrecarga visual de un jugador.

Dependiendo del tipo de entidad que se observe, o de cuáles sean sus circunstancias en el caso de que sea un jugador, el [Color Cursor] asumirá un color único y particular.

Los [Color Cursor] conocidos son:

**—Verde:** Es el cursor inicial de cualquier jugador en SAO. Jugadores que no hayan cometido ninguna infracción tendrán cursores de este color. A su vez, los NPC también tienen cursores verdes, con una etiqueta que diga 'NPC' debajo de su [Barra de HP].

Sin embargo, existen jugadores que aprovechan 'vacíos legales' en el sistema para cometer infracciones sin perder su estatus 'verde'. Es por esto que un cursor verde no es garantía total de que un jugador no haya cometido una infracción.

Cosas como legítima defensa, o proteger a un jugador siendo atacado por otro no cambiarán el estatus del cursor, así como tampoco matar a otro jugador en un Duelo en 'Modalidad Pérdida Total'.

**—Naranja:** Cuando un jugador comete una infracción, su cursor cambiará a color anaranjado, siendo la infracción más típica la de atacar a un jugador verde en áreas no seguras (Es decir, fuera de las ciudades).

Un cursor naranja eventualmente regresará a verde al cabo de unas pocas horas por las primeras tres infracciones cometidas. A la cuarta vez el jugador deberá completar una misión para restaurarlo, siendo el límite máximo permitido. De cometer una quinta infracción, el cursor permanecerá permanentemente de color naranja.

Jugadores naranja tienen la desventaja de no poder entrar a ciudades y/o aldeas importantes, pues inmediatamente serán atacados por guardias NPC de alto nivel hasta que abandonen el lugar. A su vez, un jugador naranja puede ser atacado por otros sin que esto afecte la condición del atacante (Es decir, un jugador verde seguirá siendo verde).

**—Rojo (Jugador):** Un jugador que haya cometido la infracción máxima obtendrá inmediatamente un cursor rojo. Dicha 'infracción máxima' consiste en eliminar a otro jugador, lo cual en el juego mortal de SAO es básicamente un homicidio.

A diferencia del cursor naranja, el cursor rojo es permanente e irreemplazable desde el momento en que se comete el homicidio.

Los jugadores rojos tienen las mismas desventajas de los naranja, además del rechazo y distanciamiento que generan en otros jugadores por el hecho de haber cometido un crimen.

**—Amarillo:** Color poco usual. Sólo monstruos inactivos y algunos NPCs tienen cursores de este color.

**—Rojo (Monstruos):** Todos los monstruos activos tienen un cursor de color rojo en diversas tonalidades. Esta tonalidad representa el nivel del monstruo en comparación al del jugador que lo observa.

Si algún monstruo necesita ser eliminado para completar una misión, su cursor tendrá bordes amarillos.

**—Rosa Pálido:** Monstruos que son mucho más débiles que el jugador tienen cursores de color rosa claro, casi cercano al blanco. Por lo general dan pocos puntos y casi ningún objeto.

**—Rojo Puro:** Monstruos de un nivel equivalente al del jugador tendrán cursores de este color.

**—Púrpura/Magenta:** Este cursor lo tienen monstruos activos cuyo nivel es superior al del jugador.

**—Carmesí Oscuro/Granate:** Monstruos con una aplastante diferencia de nivel, los cuales no pueden ser derrotados por el jugador sin importar cuánto lo intente, tendrán un cursor de este color.

**—Negro:** Color que reciben monstruos aún más fuertes que los carmesí. Simplemente imposibles de derrotar.

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

Y luego de un largo Capítulo, y de unos anexos igualmente largos, llegamos al final.

Primero que todo, me gustaría hacer una aclaratoria sobre algo de lo que muchos deben estarse preguntando: **Iffy-chan**. ¿Por qué _'Iffy-chan'_?

Como sabrán, el nombre de IF se lee como sus siglas en inglés, _AiEf_. En japonés, Compa se refiere a ella como _Ai-chan_, algo que cuando NISA trajo el juego a occidente transformó en _Iffy_.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo escribirlo yo?

En un principio pensé en ponerlo como 'legalmente' debería ser: **I-chan**; pero siendo sincero, se ve simple y llanamente horrible. Luego pensé en usar la forma de NISA, **Iffy**. Pero entonces sentí que se perdía el honorífico.

Fue entonces que un amigo me sugirió usar una forma combinada de ambos, y así nació **Iffy-chan**.

¿Qué opinan al respecto? ¿Les parece que es una buena forma, o tienen alguna idea mejor? Si es así, por favor no duden en escribirla. Con gusto aceptaré cualquier opinión al respecto.

Y dicho esto, hablemos del Capítulo en sí.

Poco a poco, Regulus está comenzando su gran aventura en Gamindustri, empezando por conocer a dos de sus futuras compañeras de equipo: Compa y IF.

Compa es una chica algo torpe pero muy amable, por lo que no tardó mucho en entablar amistad con Regulus. Una actitud gentil que en más de una ocasión servirá como conciliadora en el grupo.

En cuanto a IF, bueno... Es evidente que por el momento sólo habrá mala actitud entre ella y Regulus, principalmente por la desconfianza que se tienen mutuamente.

Y las bases para esa desconfianza se vieron en este Capítulo, donde se mostró a un Regulus cuyo ánimo varió entre tranquilo y amable, a hostil y casi violento ante la simple sospecha de tener frente a él una pista que lo conduzca hacia quien considera es el artífice de su nueva desgracia, Rabehlarp.

Eso, precisamente, será uno de los elementos principales de este arco: _Su actitud_ al creer que ha sido arrastrado contra su voluntad a estar en un nuevo 'juego mortal' por culpa de Rabehlarp. Evidentemente hay más de lo que se ve a simple vista, pero no son cosas que puedan resolverse simplemente hablando.

La verdad llegará a Regulus, pero no lo hará de manera suave.

Y para terminar con esto, me gustaría contar una pequeña anécdota que me sucedió hace algunos días.

El miércoles pasado estaba con un par de amigos en un centro comercial de mi ciudad, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Revisábamos algunas tiendas como librerías y cosas así, y decidimos entrar a una tienda de videojuegos que se veía bastante completa.

Tenían juegos para casi todas las consolas actuales, aunque la mayoría eran los juegos 'típicos', ya saben, Call of Duty, FIFA, Guitar Hero. Aunque también vi algunos juegos poco usuales, y pensé por un momento que sería divertido ver algún juego tipo anime, como Persona.

Al rato salí de la tienda, y cuando me voltee hacia la tienda para decirle a mis amigos que se apuraran, lo vi en uno de los estantes.

**Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2**

La única forma en que puedo expresar lo que sentí en ese momento, es que **_LOLee épicamente_**. Que de **todos** los juegos 'poco comunes' que podrían haber llegado a mi ciudad justo llegase un Hyperdimension Neptunia, y que de **los tres Neptunia** que hay **justo** fuese el mk2, el único que tiene Clasificación M (Cortesía de cierto villano lolicón), fue un total mate de risas. Y no había sólo uno, sino _dos_ en existencia.

Aunque mis amigos no sabían mucho sobre la saga Neptunia, luego de explicarles muy por encima de qué se trataba y lo que significaba que _ese_ juego estuviese ahí, se unieron a las risas conmigo.

Para quienes no lo sepan, vivo en Venezuela. Un país cuya situación económica es _inestable_, por decir lo menos. Debido a un absurdo control cambiario, son contados los videojuegos que llegan a las tiendas venezolanas, y casi todos son los juegos 'de moda' (Como los que mencioné arriba). De juegos de anime como mucho podrías llegar a ver uno que otro de Naruto, y evidentemente los siempre-presentes Pokémon. Y de repente, hay dos Hyperdimension Neptunia en mi ciudad, que ni siquiera es la capital de la república.

Como dije antes, es un LOL épico.

A decir verdad, estuve seriamente tentado de comprarlo, aún si no poseo un PS3. Pero entonces recordé que en Marzo del próximo año saldrá para PSVita el **Hyperdimension Neptunia** **Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation**, por lo que decidí aguantar mis ganas. Y resultó ser una excelente decisión, porque justo al día siguiente un amigo me pasó el video que sacó Compile Heart sobre el renovado Prólogo de mk2, y debo decir que la diferencia es notable. No sólo a nivel gráfico, sino en la fluidez del 'combate' entre las diosas y CFW Magic.

Definitivamente, en mi lista de cosas por hacer el año que viene está el comprarme un PSVita, y estrenarlo con el Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1, traído a nosotros por NISA.

Y bueno, _ahora sí, esto se terminó_.

Como estoy de vacaciones mi ritmo de escritura es mucho más rápido, pero por el momento me dedicaré a retomar mi FanFic de **Touhou Project**, _**Extrañas Aventuras en Tierras Lejanas**_, el cual ya lleva casi 5 meses sin actualizarse. Si tienen tiempo, les recomiendo que le echen un vistazo.

Por favor no olviden dejar comentarios sobre este FanFic. No tengo problemas en recibir críticas de cualquier tipo… Excepto los comentarios trolls. Esos serán ignorados.

Este es HerculesPoirot, que se despide. Hasta la próxima.

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
